Briseur de cœur
by Danaide
Summary: Un cri hystérique et anormalement aigu franchit les lèvres de Sasuke Uchiwa alors qu'il contemplait sa silhouette dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il devait sûrement encore être en plein cauchemar car ce qu'il voyait était rationnellement impossible!
1. Down on love

Titre : **Briseur de cœur**

Genre : **Shounen-Yaoi **\ **UA**\ **Supernatural.**

Couple**principal** : **N**aru**S**asu. (Pour une fois ! Dire qu'avant je prêchais le NaruSasukien, maintenant j'écris plus de SasuNaru. **T_T**)

**Note** : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ooo**

Au fil de mon histoire vous remarquerez mon addiction à une certaine boisson alcoolisée. Je suis une fana du **Whisky. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça _claaaassse !_ Et les costumes **Armani** aussi. Bin quoi ?

Et aussi, **Joyeux anniversaire **à moi-même ! (07 Septembre) 

**OoO**

**Résumé : **Un cri hystérique et anormalement aigu franchit les lèvres de Sasuke Uchiwa alors qu'il contemplait sa silhouette dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il devait sûrement encore être en plein cauchemar car ce qu'il voyait était rationnellement im-po-ssi-ble.

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis**

**OLO**

_Chapitre un._** Down on love**

Sasuke Uchiwa, playboy de sa génération, tombeur de ces dames …Tout âge confondu. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de ce beau brun ténébreux ? Personne !

Il était le fantasme sur pattes de n'importe quelle personne. Peau pâle, cheveux ébène, iris sombre, milliardaire, cultivé, beau parleur… En effet, la vie l'avait gâté et pas qu'un peu.

Il se mouvait de façon élégante et gracieuse, parlait d'une voix grave et profonde. Cela va sans dire que quiconque l'approchait succomber en une picoseconde. Ce beau brun à l'allure vampirique était le fruit défendu que tout le monde rêvait de croquer. Non, la tentation n'avait plus la forme d'une pomme rouge mais bel et bien de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Lors qu'il marchait dans les rues surpeuplées newyorkaises, monsieur n'avait pas besoin de bomber le torse ou de faire le beau pour attirer l'attention. Non, il lui suffisait juste de …_respirer._ Monsieur était à se damner et il le savait très bien.

En une matinée de Mai particulièrement chaude, une jeune femme se réveillait doucement dérangée par les rayons brulants du soleil qui perçait à travers la porte-fenêtre. Sa main hâlée se dirigea vers le côté droit de son lit à la recherche d'une présence qui n'y était plus depuis longtemps.

Elle se redressa vivement sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de la nuit. La chambre était vide tout comme l'appartement d'ailleurs, à en juger par le silence oppressent qui y régnait.

Elle se leva entourant rageusement son corps nu d'un peignoir en soie. D'un pas souple elle parcouru son vaste logement pour constater qu'en effet il était vide.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, j'aurais ta peau ! »

Ses dents blanches grincèrent au souvenir du brun. Il l'avait mené en bateau comme bon nombre de ses conquêtes. Elle serra les poings rejoignant sa chambre. La colère de la jeune femme était tellement grande qu'elle semblait être sur le point d'arracher ses longs cheveux roses. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est ce pas ?

Pendant que sa victime fulminait et échafaudait un bon millier de plan de vengeance, Sasuke buvait tranquillement son café. Assis sur la terrasse du ''Konoha Coffee''.

Une serveuse blonde vint lui apportait ses croissants, se penchant allégrement pour dévoiler sa poitrine aux yeux avides du jeune homme.

« T'en a pas un peu marre ? »

Une voix grave et lasse sortit le brun de sa contemplation mammaire. En face de lui se trouvait un autre homme, brun aussi, avec une étrange coupe qui tenait plus de l'ananas qu'autre chose.

« Jamais… »

A peine avait-il soufflé sa réponse que son regard se porta de nouveau vers la serveuse, qui s'éloignait en dandinant outrageusement ses hanches.

« Tu vas bientôt avoir vingt-huit ans et t'es toujours célibataire … Les coups d'une nuit ne t'apporteront rien de bon, tu sais Sasuke… »

Ce dernier se tourna complètement vers lui. Son onyx le scrutait comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Son interlocuteur détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

« A rougir comme ça Shika, soit je te fais enfin de l'effet, soit Tamari essaye encore de me caser…Je penche pour la deuxième qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le dénommé ''Shika'', de son vrai prénom Shikamaru, soupira avant de prendre un croissant et de l'engloutir. Un peu de répit lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

« Peut-être … Ce soir, vingt heures… ça te dit ? »

« Le célibat est un choix de vie… Dis ça à ta femme chérie »

Sasuke se leva sous les yeux écarquillaient de Shikamaru. Il déposa un billet sur la table avant de tourner les talons et quitter les lieux. La voix de son meilleur ami retentit du fond de la terrasse le faisant rire. Les derniers mots finirent emportés par le vent tant il était loin.

« Sasuke ! Ne me fais pas ça !… Elle va me tuer, faux frère…. »

En parlant de frère, le brun devait se rendre au siège de l'entreprise familial afin de voir le sien. Une longue journée de travail chargée l'attendait.

**OOo**

_**Heure : Minuit et une minute**_

_**Localisation : Un quartier huppé de New-York.**_

Minuit sonnait dans le vaste appartement de Sasuke. Le bruit sourd d'une horloge ancienne le réveilla. Une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il devait avoir laissé la télévision allumée car il n'avait pas d'horloge et encore moins une aussi bruyante.

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la douce tiédeur de ses draps. A peine fit-il quelque pas en direction du salon pour éteindre la télé qu'un grand fracas secoua la pièce. La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, un vent glacé s'y engouffra. Les rideaux virevoltaient cachant une silhouette menue. Son ombre grandissait sur les murs bleus à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Le brun apeuré reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à être acculé contre un des miroirs de la chambre. Il scruta la fine silhouette attendant son prochain mouvement. Il habitait au dernier étage d'un building, son esprit n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette présence. Comment elle avait fait pour _monter_ ?

L'image d'une silhouette tout de noir vêtue, marchant verticalement à la Spiderman sur le mur du bâtiment s'imposa dans sa tête. Un toussotement le sortit de ses chimères.

« Si t'as fini de rêver, on va parler… »

Une femme se tenait devant lui, à moitié cachée par la pénombre de la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elle comme une barrière protectrice, ses yeux noisette fixaient le brun attendant une réponse.

« Alors Sasuke Uchiwa, Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

La femme s'avança sortant complètement de la zone d'ombre. Un cri peu glorieux franchit les lèvres fines de Sasuke.

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme le dévisagea, stupéfaite un instant, avant de reporter son regard vers son corps. L'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Comme ça, la personne en qui tu as toute confiance c'est ta maman ? C'est mignon venant de la part d'un _briseur de cœur_ comme toi …Quand je dirais ça aux autres ! »

La jeune femme continua de s'examiner pendant que le brun alla allumer la lumière. Sa peur s'étant évaporée en reconnaissant sa mère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici et comment t'as fait pour entrer par la fenêtre ? Papa sait que t'es là au moins ? … Maman ?»

L'intruse lui accorda enfin son attention. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres si semblables au jeune homme.

« Ecoute gamin, je ne suis pas ta mère. J'ai juste pris son apparence … En fait, en me matérialisant devant un humain je prends la forme de la personne en qui il a le plus confiance, pratique hein ? Je ne te parle même pas de la visite que j'ai faite à Maryline Monro une fois et… »

« Stop ! »

Sasuke leva ses deux mains devant lui intimant à la personne en face de lui de se taire. Il soupira fatigué.

« Je ne veux pas savoir pour tes penchants gay …Si c'est une blague, tu as mal choisi ton jour …Enfin ta nuit. J'ai travaillé dur aujourd'hui et j'aimerais me reposer… je vais aller te préparer la chambre d'ami »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle s'était refermé violement, l'empêchant de quitter le lieu.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit gamin je ne suis pas ta mère. Je suis ici pour affaire alors tu vas gentiment t'assoir sur cette chaise et m'écouter ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le nouvel arrivant claqua des doigts. Sasuke se retrouva assis incapable de bouger. Il fixait effrayé cette chose sous l'apparence de sa mère.

« Bien, je vois que tu es coopératif »

La jeune femme s'assit à son tour en face du brun. Ce dernier avait l'air horriblement effaré.

« Bon, je t'explique. Je ne te veux aucun mal … Disons que quelqu'un a fait appelle à mes services et maintenant je suis là … ça va tu me suis ? »

Sasuke déglutit, hochant la tête. Une migraine affreuse pointait le bout de son nez, il espérait se réveiller de ce cauchemar aussi vite que possible.

« Ce n'est pas un cauchemar et non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées … Comment je fais ? Dis toi que j'ai vécu ce genre de situation un nombre incalculable de fois, avec le temps j'ai compris comment vous, humains, pensez …Alors on commence ? J'ai d'autres personnes avoir moi »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du brun. La jeune femme disparut un court instant avant de réapparaitre un verre de whisky à la main.

« Comment je fais ça ? Trop long à expliquer, ça implique quelques équations différentielles compliquées(*) »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, goutant à la liqueur amère-brulante. Sasuke la regardait faire, sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie.

« Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? Si on vous paye, je donne le double pour que vous me relâchiez ! »

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. La femme s'amusait au plus haut point.

« Tu réagis enfin ! Je vais répondre à tes questions par ordre … Je suis Neji du clan Hyuga, démon de rend supérieur. Ce que je te veux ? On m'a envoyé par simple esprit de vengeance… Pour employer une de vos expressions, je ne peux pas _retourner ma veste _même si je le voulais, un contrat est un contrat. Un petit bonus, mon prix est de prendre le fils ainé des personnes qui font appelle à mes services… »

La femme but une gorgée de son whisky avec un gémissement de bien être.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant ! Alors d'autres questions ou bien on peut passer à la partie la plus amusante ? »

La pression sur les membres engourdis de Sasuke s'estompa. Il se pencha en avant massant délicatement ses tempes, sa tête marchait à plein régime. Il n'allait pas nier que cette chose était un démon, vu toutes ces démonstrations de force.

« En quoi consiste cette partie amusante ? »

L'Uchiwa se releva sa tête. Il se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise. Comment… ?

« Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? Zut alors ! » Continua son vis-à-vis d'un air faussement vexé.

Une parfaite réplique du brun mais en plus âgé se tenait à la place occupé précédemment par sa mère. Deux cicatrices familières barraient les joues de l'homme en face de lui. Itachi Uchiwa, l'ainé de la famille.

« Arrête de faire ça !... Alors c'est quoi la suite ? »

Sasuke essayait de garder contenance face à cet être. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit prenant le plus de distance possible. Son grand frère se leva époussetant son costume Armani. Si le plus jeune était beau, l'ainé était à se damner.

« La suite ? Te transformer en fille voyons !... _Briseur de cœur à ta porte vient frapper le malheur _»

**Ooo**

Le jour se levait sur New-York. Le soleil commençait son ascension, ses rayons éclairaient et réchauffaient la ville en effervescence.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux en s'étirant. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar impliquant sa mère, son frère et les ''restes'' d'un film d'horreur qu'il avait vu dans la soirée. Il émergeait lentement de la douce torpeur du sommeil.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers le cadran de son réveil qui indiquait sept heures du matin. Il s'extirpa de son lit allant directement vers la salle de bain. Par la porte-fenêtre ouverte entrait une légère brise qui venait entourer son corps nu, le rafraichissant. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour retirer son boxer durant la nuit, ça devait être un abominable cauchemar pour l'avoir secouer autant.

Il entra dans la douche actionnant l'eau chaude. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa alors que l'eau parcourait son corps. A tâtant il prit son gel douche versant une quantité généreuse dans la paume de sa main, l'odeur de cacao effleura ses narines.

Les yeux toujours à moitié ouvert, il entreprit de se savonner. Ses mains pâles étalèrent le gel sur la base de son cou descendant plus bas, massant agréablement deux bosses sur son torse …Un cri aigue franchit les lèvres du brun. Il sortit précipitamment hors de la douche exposant son corps devant un miroir.

« Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ça ! »

Le reflet d'une magnifique jeune femme se dessinait dans le miroir. Sa longue chevelure ébène trempée lui collait de façon outrageusement sexy sur le corps. Ses seins, de taille assez conséquente, bougeaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'approcha fébrilement du miroir découvrant les changements sur son visage.

De longs cils veloutés entouraient ses yeux onyx plus grands et ouverts. Un nez droit et fin surplombé une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et délicates. Son visage était ovale contrairement à la mâchoire carrée dont il avait l'habitude. La peau de ses joues était douce, plus du tout rugueuse.

Horrifié, Sasuke porta ses mains fines vers son intimité avant de pousser un hurlement.

« Pas ça putain ! J'ai un …Putain ! »

A la place où se trouvait autre fois sa virilité, un vagin avait pris place.

Le brun courut vers sa chambre attrapant le téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son meilleur ami. Après quelques sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

« Shikamaru Viens tout de suite chez moi ! »

Shikamaru enleva le téléphone de son oreille vérifiant l'origine de l'appelle. Il ne s'était pas trompé, mais alors pourquoi c'est une femme hystérique qui était au bout du fil au lieu de son meilleur ami ?

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais vous pouvez me passer Sasuke ? » Répondit-il calmement

« Je t'en foutrai moi du 'mademoiselle' ! C'est moi, Sasuke, espèce d'ananas abruti ! »

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Sasuke avait le chic pour coucher avec des hystériques.

« Vous voyez mademoiselle, Sasuke est un homme et de ce faite, il a une voix grave contrairement à vous …Donc passez le moi maintenant »

Un grognement répondit au brun. Cette femme était étrange.

« Lors qu'on était en fac tu as couché avec ton professeur d'histoire, Asuma … Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, seul Sasuke savait pour ça. Mais alors …

« J'arrive de tout suite »

Il raccrocha précipitamment allant directement vers le salon prendre les clés de sa voiture. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de son ami complètement paralysé. Une main pâle vint le prendre par le poignet l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sasuke lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un cauchemar était en faite la réalité. Le brun ramena ses jambes vers lui posant son menton sur ses genoux. En face de lui se trouvait Shikamaru assis sur son fauteuil en cuire.

Son ami ne s'était pas changé en venant, son pyjama au motif d'ananas fit bien rire Sasuke.

« Joli le pyjama Shika… »

Ce dernier soupira de nouveau en s'apercevant de sa tenue, cadeau de sa femme. Son regard se porta vers son ami assis jambes repliées et complètement… nu.

« En parlant de ça va enfiler un truc, je vois tout ton… »

Il désigna du doigt l'intimité de Sasuke. Affichant un ait gêné, et des joues cramoisis.

« A ouais, j'avais oublié …On dirait que ce nouveau corps te fait de l'effet Shika »

L'Uchiwa quitta la pièce sur un rire allant enfiler une tenue plus décente. L'invité alla vers la cuisine préparer du café, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

« En fait Shika, ce Neji a dit un drôle de truc hier … Briseur de cœur à ta porte vient frapper le malheur »

Sasuke entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un simple T-shirt noir trop grand pour son corps de femme.

« Briseur de cœur ? Peut être à cause de tes conquêtes … Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? La durée de ce truc, par exemple ? »

Le brun se hissa sur un des tabourets en face de son ami. Il but une gorgée de sa tasse encore fumante.

« La durée, non … Mais je suis sur que c'est pour un certain temps simplement. Il a dit que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a engagé pour une vengeance »

« Une de tes conquêtes sûrement … Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Sasuke posa sa tasse encrant ses yeux dans les noisettes dans son interlocuteur.

« D'abords, il me faut des habilles. Ensuite, je vais faire des recherches sur ce Neji, il doit sûrement y avoir un contre sort ou un machin du genre »

« Ne prend pas les choses à la légère Sasuke… »

**OooO**

Quelque part dans l'Hadès, un rire roque retentit bientôt suivit par un bon nombre d'autres.

« J'avais pris l'apparence de sa mère ! Trop mignon… »

Neji s'avachit un peu plus sur son fauteuil. Son public composé des ses meilleurs amis l'écoutait religieusement leur raconter son dernier contrat.

« Mais c'est qui ton employeur sur ce coup ? »

Un jeune homme roux fit sursauter l'assemblé en apparaissant.

« Gaara, ravi de te revoir aussi … »

« Pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes Hyuga »

Le roux s'avança vers eux. Son aura meurtrière se diffusait dans la pièce rendant l'atmosphère électrique.

« Une Ex, Sakura Haruno »

« Vu que c'est un humain qui t'a engagé et que tu as accepté, j'en déduis que tu connais la marche à suivre »

Neji se leva, agacé.

« Suivre l'affaire de près jusqu'à la fin … Je sais Gaara-_sama_ »

**Ooo **

Sakura se leva ce matin là l'air parfaitement épanouie. Surprenant sa famille qui l'avait vu pleurer durant toute la journée précédente.

Sur le bureau de son ancienne chambre, à la demeure familiale, un mot se consumait lentement. Un bout de papier ancien sur le quel se trouvait une écriture fine et élégante.

_A Sakura Namikaze, de son vrai nom, Haruno._

_Méfait accompli,_

_Je reviendrai dans dix ans._

_N.H _

_**A suivre…**_

**oOo**

(*)… « _Ça implique quelques équations différentielles compliquées_ » Petit dédicace aux fans de Supernatural.

(*) _Méfait accompli. _Phrase de HP.

_Down on love_ titre d'une chanson de _Jamie Dunlap_. (OST de Supernatural)

**Cette histoire est finie donc ****à**** dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis s'il vous plait.**


	2. HeartBreaker

Et bien, me revoilà pour le second chapitre de cette histoire. Il y'a eu quelques malentendus par rapport au premier chapitre. La plupart n'ont pas vraiment saisi les termes du contrat de Neji alors je vais clarifier tout ça

Les personnes qui font appelles au service des Hyuga doivent donner leur premier fils en guise de _payement_.

Sakura devra donc donner _**son **_fils aîné.

**Et** comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué dans le précédent chapitre, au début de la lettre de Neji il y avait _ A Sakura Namikaze, de son vrai nom Haruno _ce qui signifie qu'elle a été adopté.

**Voila**, j'espère que tout est un plus clair pour vous.

**OLO**

_Chapitre deux. _**Heartbreaker**

Une fête, rien de mieux pour se changer les idées. Sasuke tenait étroitement serré son verre de whisky à la main.

Ses recherches ne l'avaient mené nulle part. Le clan Hyuga existait bel et bien mais au Japon et son dernier représentant, Neji Hyuga, avait rendu l'âme il y avait presque six cent ans.

Le brun soupira fatigué. La situation l'indisposait au plus haut point. Tout comme la robe qu'il portait. Si on pouvait appeler ce bout de chiffon noir une robe. Elle était tellement courte et moulante qu'elle ne laissait rien imaginer. D'après les regards lourds de sous-entendus de ses congénères _mâles, ils _appréciaient énormément.

Il soupira de nouveau pensant que quand il redeviendrait un homme de nouveau. Il respecterait un peu plus les femmes et se promettait d'être moins lourd et …con.

Il les admirait presque pour le courage. Elles portaient ses horribles bouts de tissus appelé ''soutiens gorges'' sans rechigner, elles s'épilaient régulièrement et bien sûr supportaient ces mecs totalement lourds qui se prenaient pour des tombeurs. A ce moment là, Sasuke se promettait de faire ériger une statue à l'effigie de sa mère.

Il soupira encore une fois portant son verre à ses lèvres trop maquillées à son gout, elles lui gâchaient la douce et délicieuse morsure de sa liqueur. A cause de son brillant à lèvres aromatisé, il avait l'impression de boire un jus de fraise.

« Cœur qui soupire n'a pas se qu'il désire »

Une voix grave et suave le fit se retourner. Ses onyx plongèrent dans deux billes azurs à en faire pâlir le ciel de jalousie. L'homme, blond, en face de lui sourit dévoilant une rangée de dents impeccables. Sa main hâlée vint prendre celle pâle la portant à ses lèvres pour un baisemain digne du film Titanic.

« Comment ça se fait qu'une sirène comme vous soit toute seule, perdue au milieu de la foule ? »

Sasuke le regardait faire ébahi. Il ne lui faisait pas un plan drague là au moins, si ?

« Désolé mon vieux mais je ne nage pas dans ces eaux là »

Une réponse claire, nette et Uchiwasque. Pourtant le jeune homme n'en avait cure.

« Vous avez de la repartie, j'aime bien …. Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze. Et vous ? »

Une autre jeune femme vint agripper le bras du blond scrutant Sasuke d'un air compatissant. Solidarité féminine face à un mec qui se croyait irrésistible ?

« Naruto, papa te cherche partout »

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers la brune en face d'elle. Elle lui semblait familière.

« Excusez-moi mais on ne s'est pas déjà vu ? Je m'appelle Sakura Namikaze »

Sasuke serra la main tendue, une impression de déjà vu se fit sentir. Il regarda attentivement la femme, sa longue chevelure rose, ses grands yeux verts, sa peau hâlée …Et ce prénom, peu commun à New York. Une image lui revint en mémoire, celle de cette même femme allongée sur un lit, les jambes largement écartées. Oh…

« Je ne crois pas, désolé. Je suis …Hinata Uchiwa »

Sasuke se fustigea mentalement, dans tout ça il avait oublié de se créer un passé et surtout un prénom. Le nom de la jeune cousine de ce démon lui revint subitement en mémoire, il devint en informer Shikamaru d'ailleurs avant que celui-ci lui invente un autre prénom.

« Uchiwa comme la famille Uchiwa de New-York ? La sœur de ce cher Sasuke, peut-être ? »

« Une cousine éloignée, très éloignée … Une branche parallèle, vous savez avec les grandes familles, ce n'est pas rare »

Sakura la scruta encore un instant, septique. Elle avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ? Le toussotement de son frère la ramena à elle.

« Dis à papa que j'arrive »

« Non, il t'attend devant le bar là-bas alors vas y maintenant … Je tiendrai compagnie à Hinata en attendant »

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Naruto partir. Sa silhouette élancée se mouvait habillement parmi la foule. Il était aussi blond que Sasuke était brun. Mais sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'Uchiwa.

La rosée se tourna vers Sasuke arborant un air sérieux.

« Je tiens à te prévenir, c'est un tombeur donc si tu le suis cette nuit il ne faudra pas t'attendre à plus »

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Sasuke but une gorgée tout en continuant à observer Naruto au loin, qui discutait avec sa copie version plus âgé. Il entendit Sakura soupirer.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas mais au moins t'es prévenue … N'empêche j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontré »

« L'air de famille sans doute, je vais y aller maintenant…passe une bonne soirée Sakura »

Sasuke tourna les talons se dirigeant vers un des balcons de la salle. Un peu d'air frais était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il chercha du regard son meilleur ami mais ne le trouva pas. Las, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre s'engouffrant dans le balcon.

La nuit était particulièrement fraiche, il en frissonnait presque. Le brun s'accouda à la rambarde essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

« Et vous, vous n'abandonnez jamais ? »

Il répondit sans même se retourner reconnaissant l'intrus. Ce dernier prit place à côté, l'odeur de vanille qui émanait de lui était entêtante.

« Naruto, c'est ça ? Vous ne m'intéressez pas, je sais déjà à l'avance ce que vous allez dire et faire donc je vais nous faire gagner du temps...Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous cette nuit, ni demain, ni après »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui tout au long de son monologue. Il devait avouer que ce blond était vraiment beau.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, il se tourna à son tour vers le brun plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous savez ce que je m'apprêtes à faire et à dire alors ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il connaissait par cœur cette technique.

« Oui »

« Vraiment ? Donc vous savez pour ça alors… »

Joignant le geste à la parole. Naruto se pencha vers le brun capturant ses lèvres un bref instant, avant que le bruit d'un verre brisé ne les interrompe. Shikamaru se tenait devant eux l'air complètement et totalement médusé.

« Sasuke ? »

« Il n'est pas là comme tu peux le voir, Shikamaru »

Sasuke s'avança vers lui lançant un regard noir au passage vers le blond. Il lui prit le bras le trainant presque à sa suite.

« Hinata attendez !»

La dite 'Hinata' ignora superbement le blond continuant son avancée. Bientôt le duo disparut de la vue de Naruto, se perdant dans la foule de gens présent. Le jeune homme passa son pousse sur sa lèvre inferieur, il n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser.

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke enfonçait rageusement ses ongles dans le bras d'un Shikamaru hilare.

« Alors Hinata, tu m'explique ce baiser ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer tête d'ananas ! Il m'a eu par surprise »

**Ooo**

En un dimanche tout aussi caniculaire que les jours précédents, un réveil se vit offert un vol plané direction le mur. L'appareil se fracassa sous le grognement appréciateur du bourreau.

Sasuke se leva rageusement de son lit. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que sa transformation persistait, il commençait même à perdre l'espoir de retrouver sa véritable apparence.

Sa vie d'avant lui manquait, sa famille aussi. Shikamaru leur avait envoyé un message expliquant que Sasuke se rendait à l'étranger pour quelque temps, un besoin de se ressourcer imminent.

Après s'être préparé le brun devenu brun_e_ sortit faire les courses. Normalement c'était sa femme de ménage qui s'en chargeait mais cette dernière avait pris un congé exceptionnel. Elle avait refusé de travailler ce jour-là malgré l'offre d'augmentation. Elle semblait pressée de quitter les lieux.

Sasuke entra dans un supermarché prenant un cadi avec lui. L'environnement lui était étranger, de nombreuses allées se dressaient devant lui à perte de vue. Une foule de gens se pressaient, se bousculaient. Des enfants courraient un peu partout tournant leurs parents en bourrique. Une chose était sûre, il avait hâte de quitter les lieux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brun avait enfin trouvé les légumes. Sa main pâle effleura les tomates rouges, les scrutant à la recherche du moindre défaut.

« Quel hasard de se retrouver ici »

Sasuke soupira en reconnaissant la personne derrière lui. Il essaya de l'ignorer en se concentrant sur ses tomates mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance du blond.

« Ravie de vous revoir Hinata …J'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi ou du moins de notre baiser »

Le brun se pencha plus en avant faisant remonter son minishort en jean dans la manœuvre. Ses longues jambes attirèrent le regard appréciateur du blond.

« Naruto Namikaze, n'est ce pas ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux en aucun cas faire votre connaissance »

La brune se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur. De légères rougeurs teintèrent ses joues en voyant l'apparence du jeune homme. Il portait un jean noir délavé accompagné de converse de même couleur, son T-shirt blanc faisait ressortir le teint hâlé de sa peau. Il était beau, vraiment beau.

« Vraiment ? A en juger par vos joues, je pense que non »

Une main hâlée vint se perdre sur la chevelure corbeau de Sasuke, y remettant une mèche rebelle en place. L'Uchiwa savait très bien à quel genre de personne il avait à faire, pourtant il ne repoussa pas cette main baladeuse. Un autre playboy…

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Naruto afficha un sourire victorieux. Un baiser n'était jamais suffisant surtout depuis qu'il avait vu cette brune. Elle l'obsédait.

« Un tête à tête, rien que vous et moi … Et le droit de vous tutoyer »

« Peut importe l'endroit où on est tant que c'est toi et moi ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, ravi d'avoir gagné.

« Oui, rien que nous deux »

Les lèvres pulpeuses du brun s'étirèrent en un rictus diabolique, ses onyx brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement. Il allait bien se divertir au dépend ce blond.

« D'accords alors…Aujourd'hui, j'ai des tas de course à faire. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? »

**Ooo **

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Naruto se montrait prévenant, courtois, gentil …_gentlemen_ envers un Sasuke des plus désespéré.

Il avait tout essayé pour faire fuir le blond. Lui faire porter ses courses, lui faire _payer_ les dites courses, se faire draguer devant lui, le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était tenace et le brun commençait sérieusement à envisager l'idée d'un diner. Tous les playboys qu'il connaissait auraient déjà abandonné mais Naruto… non. Sa persévérance épatait et flattait le brun.

Le duo arriva à destination sous le piaillement constant du blond. Une librairie, _Susanoo_, elle appartenait à Sasuke. Le couple y entra faisant tinter la clochette à l'entrée.

Elle était immense avec des étages et bien sûr avec des centaines de livres parfaitement rangés.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce lieu avant »

Naruto déposa les courses devant le comptoir allant visiter les lieux. Il s'extasiait devant les titres présents.

« Magnifique, comment tu as découvert cet endroit ? »

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui se trouvait derrière l'ordinateur du comptoir. Ses doigts habilles claquaient sur le clavier.

« Cette librairie m'appartient, les livres ont toujours été ma passion »

« Moi aussi, j'ai toujours aimé lire… Etant enfant, je voulais devenir écrivain mais je n'ai aucun talent. A la place j'ai ouvert ma propre maison d'édition »

Quelque part au fond d'un cul de sac d'une rue sombre, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années attendait son rendez-vous. Elle serrait nerveusement son sac bon marché contre sa poitrine.

Des pas retentirent brisant le silence oppressant de la ruelle. Un vent glacé souffla emportant de vieux journaux gisant sur le sol.

« Shizune, je présume »

La voix grave et froide du nouvel arrivant fit frissonner d'horreur la femme. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer paralysée par la peur.

« Comme convenu, votre fils adoptif, Konohamaru, est guéri. Sa maladie n'est plus qu'un souvenir tout comme ses frais d'hospitalisation »

La brune souffla, soulagée. Une autre bourrasque de vent fit vibrer la ruelle forçant la femme à fermer les yeux sous sa violence.

« _Méfait accompli_… »

Lors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme en face d'elle avait disparu laissant flotter derrière lui un murmure des plus étranges. Shizune prit son courage à deux mains et quitta les lieux. Cet étrange jeune homme lui avait promis de guérir son fils si elle n'allait pas travailler aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'en parlait à personne.

Jamais au cours de sa carrière de femme de ménage, on lui avait proposé une telle chose. Travailler pour Sasuke Uchiwa était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé.

D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers le _Saint-Pierre Hospital _voulant vérifier d'elle-même si ce jeune homme était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être. Neji Hyuga, démon de rend supérieur.

**ooO**

Vingt heures sonnait dans un superbe restaurant réservé à l'élite New-yorkaise. Sasuke, accompagné de Naruto, dinait tranquillement un peu à l'écart.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici »

Un grognement franchit les lèvres du brun. Tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait cédé à l'invitation de Naruto. Le faite qu'ils aient cette passion commune pour les livres et un bon nombre d'autres points communs l'y aida beaucoup. Jamais auparavant il n'avait rencontré un être pareil, ils étaient tellement différents et semblables à la fois.

Déjà leurs physiques les séparaient. L'un était aussi blond que l'autre brun. Sasuke avait un caractère à part. Froid, acariâtre, le parfait brun ténébreux asocial alors que Naruto était tout le contraire, jovial, amical, le parfait blond tout droit sorti du Kansas.

Ces deux là étaient des antonymes sur pattes à premières vu pourtant ils s'entendaient parfaitement et avaient même des points communs. Ils semblaient se compléter.

**Ooo**

_**Localisation : L'enfer **_

_**Heure : Minuit et une minute**_

Un roux parcourait d'un pas souple les couloirs d'une vaste demeure, celle de Neji Hyuga. Arrivé à la chambre de ce dernier il ouvrit en un grand fracas ses portes en bois massif.

« On peut savoir ce que tu as encore foutu Neji ? »

Sa voix grave retentit dans la pièce réveillant l'endormi. Neji se redressa paresseusement dans son lit regardant le cadran de l'horloge qui indiquait minuit et une minute.

« Franchement Gaara, le truc de minuit marche que sur les humains. En plus débarquer chez moi à une heure pareille … »

Le brun se rallongea évitant de croiser le regard furibond du roux. Il en était sûr, ses orbites oculaires avaient encore viré au noir. Dans ces moments là, il était effrayant et horriblement attirant.

« Destinée m'a dit que tu t'es mêlé de ses affaires »

« Ino t'a tout rapporté encore ? Cette blonde me le payera un jour »

Gaara serra les poings essayant de contenir sa fureur. Ce brun ne lui causait que des problèmes depuis un nombre incalculable de siècles.

« La particularité d'un destin c'est qu'il ait tissé à l'avance et qu'il ne _doit _en _aucun cas_ être _bouleversé._ Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pasdans cette phrase Hyuga ? »

Neji soupira passant une main sur son visage. Il aurait dû passer sa nuit autre part, le roux aurait mis un peu plus de temps à le trouver et à lui crier dessus.

« Gaara, sérieusement, une fois de temps en temps même ces crétins d'humains méritent un coup de pousse. Ce que je leur ai accordé »

Le roux soupira face à tant de désinvolture. Neji avait le don et la manière de l'énerver.

« C'est un véritable bordel chez Ino maintenant. Des fils d'or(*) sont éparpillés partout et devine qui est chargé de tout remettre en ordre avant que le maitre ne l'apprenne ?... J'en ai assez de passer derrière toi et d'essayer de réparer les dégâts de tes caprices »

Neji se redressa de nouveau sur son lit, le sommeil s'étant envolé après l'arrivée musclé de l'autre démon. Il était grand temps de rendre visite à l'Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps-là le roux s'éloignait à grand pas faisant claquer les portes derrière lui.

**000**

_**Une heure du matin dans un quartier huppé New-Yorkais**_

Dans la pénombre, deux silhouettes finement entrelacées se mouvaient sur un vaste lit. La jeune femme au dessous rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir affluant, ses reins semblaient être en feu.

Le jeune homme blond au-dessus descendit vers le cou pâle de la femme, le recouvrant de baisers. Sa main hâlée alla masser délicatement le sein gauche de sa compagne avant de descendre plus bas en une caresse aérienne. Atteignant son intimité, il y glissa un doigt préparant sa venue.

Les préliminaires passés, l'homme se plaça entre les jambes de la femme les écartant largement.

« Tu es prête ? »

Sa voix devenue roque sous le désir et l'impatience fit trembler d'anticipation la femme. Elle s'accrocha aux larges épaules de son amant. Poussant sur ses pieds à plats sur le lit, elle insista l'homme à enfin entrer.

« Vas-y, maintenant »

L'homme la pénétra violement jusqu'à la garde sous un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlé de la jeune femme. Ses longs doigts fins s'accrochèrent désespérément aux draps blancs pendant que son intimité essayait vainement d'expulser le corps étranger.

« Hinata …Je suis …désolé …je ne savais…pas que tu étais vierge »

« Moi non plus Naruto »

Le blond s'extirpa de l'étreinte douloureuse des parois féminines. Sa main hâlée vint caresser la longue chevelure corbeau éparpillée sur l'oreiller de Sasuke. Il peinait à parler tant son souffle était court, il avait à peine entendu la jeune femme parler.

« Hinata ? »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans deux lagons azurs, une lueur d'inquiétude les animait.

« Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu n'étais plus vierge »

Sasuke regarda les lèvres pleines et rougies du blond remuer sans pour autant saisir les paroles. Son intimité tremblait encore de douleur. Il se fustigeait mentalement de ne pas avoir vérifié un détail aussi important. Une pensée un tant soit peu cohérente germa dans son esprit brumeux. Pourquoi aurait-il vérifié un truc pareil ? Ce n'était pas comme ci il avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme. C'était de la faute de ce crétin de blond s'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille.

Sasuke Uchiwa, playboy de sa génération, hétérosexuel en puissance se trouvait allongé sur un lit. La cerise sur le gâteau, un homme se trouvait entre ses cuisses outrageusement écartées. Au moins, cet homme était beau à couper le souffle.

Le brun respirait calmement essayant de calmer la douleur. Il se demandait si toutes ses précédentes compagnes s'étaient consolées après son départ, en se disant qu'au mois il était beau. A cet instant précis, Sasuke se sentait pathétique. Pourquoi une telle introspection en plein milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Cette pensée le fit rire sous le regard surpris de Naruto.

Pour les avoir en l'air ses jambes, il les avait et en beauté. Sur les épaules musclées d'un beau blond inconnu.

« Euh…Hinata ? »

Sasuke prit en coupe le visage du blond l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Il passait la nuit la plus étrange de sa vie.

« Et si on continuait ? Mais plus doucement cette fois »

… … …

Un jeune homme se tenait sous les rayons pâles de la lune. Sa longue chevelure noire flottait au gré de la brise glacée qui soufflait. Il était d'une beauté ensorcelante, semblant provenir d'un autre monde.

Les mains dans les poches de son somptueux costume noir, il continuait d'observer à travers la vitre le couple. Ce dernier s'adonnait au plus vieux rite du monde. Un rictus hautain étira les lèvres de l'éphèbe. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

**A suivre…**

**OoO**

(*) « …_Des fils d'or_… » Je me suis inspiré d'un épisode de _Supernatural _pour ce fait. D'après la mythologie grecque les trois sœurs chargées du destin des mortels le tissent à l'aide fils d'or. Pour plus d'information, consultez Wikipédia.

Excusez-moi pour le retard. J'ai passé mes examens, 15 jours exactement.


	3. Bigboys don't cry…don't cry

Merci à **Sane-chan, Eimiko, Narcizapottermalfoy, , mianon, Diderot, Rose de la banquise, TheGothNana, moi, Tirose **pour vos reviews.

**OoO**

**Bonne lecture**

_Chapitre trois._ **Bigboys don't cry…don't cry.**

Un rayon de soleil brulant échoua sur le visage de Sasuke. Il fronça ses fins sourcils avant d'oser ouvrir un œil. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de refaire tout un opéra version cacophonie. La rue lui semblait trop bruyante, le soleil trop brillant. Une parfaite gueule de bois en somme.

Il essaya de se rappeler des derniers événements mais tout était flou. Il se redressa à grande peine sur son lit, se frottant les yeux comme pour effacer toutes traces de sommeil. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres meurtries. Rien que le faite de s'assoir lui faisait un mal de chien.

Ses onyx furent attirés par un post-it jaune présent sur l'oreiller à sa gauche. Une écriture élégante, parfaitement lisible mais inconnue.

_Merci pour cette nuit_

_N.N_

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient enfin en mémoire. D'une main tremblante il écarta les draps blancs qui recouvreraient son corps. Son cri d'horreur se mua en un faible feulement tant sa voix était cassée.

Sous lui, le drap autre fois immaculé, était devenu vermeille. Une tache rouge se situait sous son intimité, d'où elle provenait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Sasuke se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit. D'une main distraite il prit son téléphone présent sur la table de chevet avant d'appeler son meilleur ami. Quelques sonneries plus tard, ce dernier décrocha.

« Je me suis fait_e dépuceler _par Naruto »

Shikamaru vérifia la provenance de l'appel avant de se rendre compte que comme la première fois, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bel et bien Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil.

« Vu ta voix ça a dû être sauvage… »

Shikamaru se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, un peu d'humour peut-être ? Un sanglot mal contenu lui répondit l'alarment encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Sasuke ? Tu…tu pleures ? »

« Non, Shikamaru je ris aux larmes ! »

Le ton du brun se voulait sarcastique mais tout ce qu'arrivait à déceler Shikamaru était une profonde…tristesse ?

« Sasuke depuis quand tu pleures ? »

« Depuis que je suis une fille ! »

Après un 'galère' à peine soufflé, Shikamaru raccrocha voulant au plus vite rejoindre son meilleur ami.

… …

Sasuke se leva et alla se laver lentement. Son corps était parcouru de suçons, morsures et autres preuves de sa nuit. Sur la délicate peau de ses hanches se trouvaient la marque de la poigne de son amant. Naruto était vraiment sauvage, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Comment ce blond avait pu lui faire ça. Coucher avec lui et fuir les lieux comme un vulgaire voleur. Une voix traitresse fit écho dans sa tête, lui rappelant que lui aussi avait fait la même horrible chose à des dizaines de femmes.

Il était un salop. Il enroula son corps dans une serviette et rejoint sa chambre. Une voix grave le fit sursauter.

« Briseur de cœur à ta porte vient frapper le malheur »

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers son origine trouvant un jeune homme brun adossé contre un mur. Une lueur malicieuse animait ses yeux gris.

« Je suis Neji, c'est ma véritable forme »

Le brun se précipita vers lui prenant l'intrus par le col. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui comparé à sa taille de femme. Un rire moqueur secoua les épaules de Neji.

« Allons tigresse retrousse tes griffes. Tu ne peux rien contre moi »

Sasuke le toisa méchamment avant de le laisser. Il se dirigea vers son armoire voulant s'habiller au plus vite.

« Alors la transformation te plait ? Tu sais, j'ai longtemps hésité sur le moyen d'exécuter ce contrat »

« Quand est ce que ça s'arrête ? »

La voix de l'Uchiwa n'était qu'un faible murmure. Ses cordes vocales étaient encore endolories.

« Pas avant que tu n'es ressenti ce que toutes ces femmes que tu as trompé ont ressenti …A ce que j'ai vu hier, tu es sur le bon chemin »

Un autre rire s'éleva dans la pièce pétrifiant Sasuke sur place. Hier ?

« Comment ça hier ? »

« Disons que j'ai vu un bout de ton entrevu _athlétique _hier avec un certain blond …En parlant de ça comment va-t-il ? »

Sasuke soupira passant une main dans sa chevelure humide. Elle lui semblait, d'un coup, trop longue à son gout.

« Qu'as-tu vu au juste ? »

« J'ai tout vu et j'ai même eu droit au fond sonore. Je dois dire que tu as une voix qui porte loin, je pense que tout le voisinage a entendu tes ''Plus fort Naruto'' ou bien tes ''Narutooo !'' »

Après s'être habillé à la va vite, Sasuke se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier affichait une mine réjouie.

« Vu que tu étais présent, tu sais sûrement que Naruto est parti donc il a agi de la même façon que moi. De ce faite, j'ai ressenti la même chose que mes précédentes conquêtes. Tout ça pour dire que ton sort n'a plus lieu d'être »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de l'Hyuga. Ses yeux gris virèrent au blanc, effrayant Sasuke. D'un claquement de doigts le duo se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte en pleine nuit.

« Tu n'as ressenti qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elles ont ressenti. Tu sais en acceptant ce contrat, j'ai dû éprouver tous les sentiments de tes conquêtes, et je t'avoue que ce n'était pas joyeux même pour un démon »

Neji s'éloigna de Sasuke se mettant face à lui. Il fit apparaitre un parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu sais combien de larmes ont été versé à cause toi ? »

Un second claquement de doigts de la part du démon et la ruelle se retrouva sous une pluie torrentielle.

« Tu sais combien de mouchoir ont été usé pour essuyer toutes ces larmes ? »

En un autre claquement de doigts, des centaines de mouchoirs se mirent à tomber du ciel.

« Et avec combien de femme tu as couché ? »

Un quatrième claquement de doigts se fit entendre. Des préservatifs usagés se mirent à pleuvoir. Sasuke se précipita dans une des voitures présentes pour se cacher. A peine avait-il refermé la porte de la berline noire qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans son appartement.

« C'est loin d'être fini Uchiwa. Comme je te l'ai dit '' _C'est le malheur qui vient frapper à ta porte_'' »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa court à l'entrevue. Le démon avait disparu en clin d'œil.

**OoO**

_Rien de mieux qu'une fête pour se changer les idées._ Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé ainsi, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'un certain blond.

Blond qui l'avait abandonné juste après. Il ne le blâmait pas pour ça car lui-même avait fait exactement la même chose à un bon nombre de femme. Sasuke lui en voulait pour autre chose…

Le brun serra étroitement le bras de Shikamaru, à défaut du verre de whisky confisqué par les bons soins du Nara. Son onyx scrutait au loin Naruto accompagné d'une blonde sulfureuse.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » grinça-t-il des dents

« Croire à quoi ? Qu'après quinze jours tu es encore une fille ? Neji prend son job au sérieux»

Sasuke délaissa le blond et reporta ses yeux sombres vers Shikamaru dont la mine était amusée. Il porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres avant de continuer sur sa lancée, ignorant volontairement le regard d'ancre qui le transperçait de part en part.

« Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu réagis exactement comme une fille. Franchement, ce démon a fait un boulot remarquable ! »

Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres imbibées d'alcool. Ces derniers jours il s'était trouvé une nouvelle occupation des plus divertissantes, pousser l'Uchiwa à bout. Le contraste entre le Sasuke homme et le Sasuke femme était des plus étonnant. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait vu l'Uchiwa sortir de ses gants en dix ans d'amitié. Mais là, il battait tout les records.

« Shikamaru, dis moi. Tu aimerais que Temari découvre tes tendances bisexuelles ? Déjà qu'elle est d'une jalousie à couper le souffle avec toutes les femmes qui t'approchent, si on rajoute les hommes tu n'auras bientôt plus de vie sociale. »

Shikamaru osa un rire. Sasuke avait énormément changé, il était devenu plus humain et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Je plaisantais Sasuke. Aller arrête de regarder ce playboy blond et profite de la soirée »

Le brun le regarda un instant, septique, avant de reporter de nouveau son regard vers Naruto un peu plus loin. Il fulminait comme jamais.

« Ça fait une semaine qu'on a couché ensemble et depuis plus rien ! Je me demande combien il s'est envoyé de fille »

Shikamaru observa le blond, le trouvant comme lors de leur première rencontre, splendide. Il portait un costume Armani sobre, les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche étaient défaits laissant voir le début de son torse halé. Il tenait une coupe de champagne d'une main pendant que l'autre se trouvait bien sagement dans sa poche. Une pose décontracté et aguichante à la fois. Il discutait avec un autre homme, affichant un sourire d'une blancheur exceptionnelle.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on la vu avec cette blondasse à plusieurs réceptions de suite »

La voix de Sasuke sortit le Nara de sa contemplation. Il reporta son regard vers la blonde aux côtés de Naruto. On aurait pus croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur tant ils se ressemblaient.

La longue chevelure platine de la jeune femme descendait en cascade sur ses épaules, recouvrant à moitié son dos nu et finissait sa course sur reins. Sa peau dorée, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, brillait attirant le regard gourmand des hommes.

Elle aussi semblait connaitre le jeune homme au quel parlait le blond, car elle participait à la conversation à renfort de petit rire discret et de tapes amicales sur l'avant bras de son homologue.

Les yeux de ce dernier accrochèrent ceux de Shikamaru. Des yeux d'un vert profond et hypnotisant. L'homme afficha un rictus et se détourna de lui.

« Qui l'homme qui les accompagne ? »

Sasuke regarda un instant le roux en face de Naruto haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas mais ces trois la semblent se connaitre …Dis-moi tu as eu les informations que je t'ai demandé ? »

Le couple se détourna du trio et alla plus loin, près du bar. Il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention.

« Oui, à ceux que j'ai compris du bavardage incessant de sa sœur, adoptive d'ailleurs, Naruto vient tout droit du Kansas, là où il est né. Disons que New York est à toi ce que le Kansas est à lui »

Shikamaru prit une autre flute de champagne. Le regard émeraude le hantait encore.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? Il s'est envoyé toutes les filles du Kansas ou quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke après un instant

« Il est ici depuis quelque mois. Sakura, sa sœur que tu t'es envoyé, n'a pas été clair sur l'objet de sa venue ici …Retrouver un vieil ami ou je ne sais quoi »

Le brun passa une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure ébène. Tic qu'il avait acquis récemment, constata son ami. Il posa son verre vide sur le comptoir du bar faisant signe au brun qu'il devait faire un tour aux toilettes. Il avait décidément trop bu.

…

Shikamaru referma la braguette de son pantalon, soulagé. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos quand une personne entra refermant avec soin la porte derrière elle.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous espionnez ton amie et toi ? »

La voix grave et profonde fit écho dans la pièce faisant frissonner Shikamaru. Ce dernier s'essuya brièvement les mains avant de se retourner et de constater que le jeune homme qui accompagnait Naruto l'avait suivi. Sa chevelure rousse paraissait rouge sang sous l'éclairage des néants de la salle.

« On ne vous espionnez pas »

Il amorça un mouvement pour quitter les lieux mais s'était sans compter sur le roux qui le plaqua contre un des lavabos. Ses bras, de part et d'autre du Nara, empêchaient toute fuite.

« Vraiment ? »

Le visage de l'intrus n'était qu'à centimètre du brun. Son souffle chaud se répercutait sur son visage. Son regard plongea dans le vert de son vis-à-vis. Ils semblaient surnaturels.

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi près pour me parler ? »

La phrase de Shikamaru se transforma en un faible murmure sous le rire amusé du roux.

« Seulement avec toi … Gaara »

« Non, moi c'est Shikamaru » cru bon de préciser le brun.

Un autre rire secoua les larges épaules du roux. Il se rapprocha encore plus du brun et dévia sa trajectoire vers l'oreille de son homologue.

« Je m'appelle Gaara no Subaku …Dis-moi Shikamaru je te déstabilise tant que ça pour me sortir une réponse aussi intelligente ? »

Une tierce personne entra dans la pièce coupant cours à la conversation. Shikamaru en profita pour filer alors que le roux s'éloignait de lui. Gaara toisa incrédule la jeune femme qui l'avait interrompu.

« Hinata ? »

« Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton entrevue Gaara, c'est Neji qui m'a envoyé »

La femme se tritura les doigts d'un geste nerveux. Malgré les siècles passés sa timidité en présence de la gente masculine ne s'était pas estompé. Elle était d'un autre temps, celui où les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de parler aux hommes.

« Pourquoi ? »

Hinata releva ses yeux gris vers lui avant de les baisser aussitôt sous l'intensité du regard du roux.

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit d'apparaitre ici il y'a seulement quelques minutes et que c'était important pour lui »

Gaara soupira voyant clair dans le jeu du brun. Il l'avait sûrement vu grâce au Byakugan.

« Dis lui de venir tout de suite. Je l'attend »

La brune disparut sous une bourrasque de vent glacé, signature de son clan. A peine quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme apparut, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Gaara »

« Pourquoi ? »

Neji s'adossa à un des murs de la pièce, scrutant un instant la tenue du roux.

« Pourquoi je t'ai cassé dans ton élan avec le mec ? Tu me casses bien mes délires, je ne peux pas en faire autant ? En plus, que dirait Ino si elle savait que tu l'as délaissé pour fricoter avec un mortel dans un lieu pareil, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas la foule… Cette soirée s'était ton idée à ce qu'il parait »

Gaara soupira de nouveau. L'Hyuga avait le don de l'énerver comme personne.

«Tout ça pour m'emmerder, hein ? »

Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la pièce. Neji délaissa le mur mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean avant de disparaitre.

« Maintenant on est quitte ! Salue Naruto de ma part…ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé »

…

Quelques minutes plus tard Gaara rejoint le couple, le trouvant sur un balcon à l'écart de la foule. La blonde, Ino, écrivait pensivement dans un carnet en cuir rouge pendant que Naruto fixait un point au loin d'un air sombre.

« Je me suis absenté quelques minutes que vous faites déjà des têtes d'enterrement » Souffla Gaara en s'adossant à la rambarde du balcon aux côtés de ses amis.

« J'aime pas la foule » Lui répondit la blonde en levant à peine son azur de son calepin.

« C'est qui lui ? »Grogna Naruto

Le roux regarda dans la même direction apercevant le couple qui les avait espionné plus tôt. Sasuke Uchiwa, sous l'emprise de sa malédiction et Shikamaru. Gaara afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Lui n'est pas un danger, c'est juste son meilleur ami »

Sa voix profonde fit se retourner Ino vers lui, écarquillant ses yeux bleus. Sa voix douce et feutré résonna emportant Naruto et Gaara dans un même rire.

« Non Gaara ! Déjà avec Naruto c'était limite alors avec toi …Je refuse ! »

Gaara sortit une de ses mains de ses poches et claqua des doigts. Dans la seconde qui suivit une serveuse passa devant le couple un peu plus loin et renversa son plateau sur Shikamaru, le trempant de boisson alcoolisé haute gamme.

Naruto siffla avant de partir dans un rire, exaspérant Ino à ses côtés.

« T'as fait fort Gaara, bonne chance pour la suite »

Un rictus étira les fines lèvres du roux. Il fixa le duo qui quittait la salle sous les sanglots d'une serveuse renvoyée. La voix d'Ino résonna de nouveau mais il n'en avait cure. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer aussi capricieux et buté qu'un certain Hyuga.

« Tu me le payeras ! »

Le roux disparut laissant derrière lui des grains de sable vite emporté par un vent chaud. Naruto quant à lui arrangea son costume et prit la même direction que le couple, laissant seule une blonde totalement énervée. Cette dernière quitta les lieux peu de temps après, semant sur son passage de fins fils d'or pur.

... …

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shikamaru rentra chez lui totalement épuisé et imbibé d'alcool. Il referma doucement la porte d'entrée ne voulant pas réveiller sa compagne. Il déposa ses clés sur une table à sa droite et enleva rapidement ses chaussures.

Il entra dans le salon sans allumer la lumière connaissant parfaitement les lieux. Il s'arrêta debout au milieu de la pièce laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, entreprenant de se déshabiller par la même occasion.

Une silhouette noire, que le brun n'avait pas remarqué, s'adossa un peu plus au mur derrière elle. A la fin de l'effeuillage de son homologue, l'ombre claqua des doigts faisant sursauter Shikamaru.

Les lampes s'allumèrent inondant le salon de lumière. Shikamaru, en boxer, recula effrayé.

« Bonsoir Shikamaru »

Gaara se tenait près de la porte qui donnait accès à la chambre où dormait Temari. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, il suffisait seulement à deux personnes, notamment un jeune couple marié.

« Gaara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment ? »

Le roux s'approcha du brun jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Son regard parcourra le corps nu devant lui, la convoitise y brillait nettement.

« Pas la peine de chuchoter, ta femme ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin quoi qu'il arrive »

Shikamaru fixa la porte de sa chambre, inquiet du sort de sa femme. Ce que remarqua Gaara qui devança sa question.

« Elle n'a rien ne t'en fais pas …elle dort tout simplement. »

Le roux s'approcha encore de sa proie, un rictus arrogant lui mangeait la face. Son émeraude accrocha le regard chocolat de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es un… démon, toi aussi ?...je n'ai rien fait pour mériter une quelconque malédiction ! »

Gaara se pencha vers le brun étant plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres se frayèrent un passage vers l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool qui attirait encore plus le roux.

« Dis-moi Shikamaru » Commença Gaara prenant soin de détacher les syllabes du prénom, il continua sur un ton plus bas, rauque presque dangereux « Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour ta femme ? »

Son homologue frissonna sous la menace tacite. Malgré son QI hors norme il ne trouvait aucune échappatoire. Le souffle chaud de Gaara sur la peau nue de son cou le fit légèrement trembler.

« Tu sais qu'en un claquement de doigts je pourrais l'expédier dans l'Hadès ? Alors qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour éviter cela ? »

Gaara se recula humant l'odeur entêtante que dégageait le brun. La peur et l'appréhension mêlées avec les effluves de sa boisson préférée, le whisky.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Souffla Shikamaru après un instant de flottement.

**Ooo **

Le lendemain Naruto fut réveillé par une brise brulante. Les yeux fermés, il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de la télécommande pour baisser le thermostat de son appartement.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider espèce de blond ! Réveille-toi on t'attend tous sur la terrasse pour le petit-déj »

Le blond soupira reconnaissant son peine la voix de Gaara et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit un œil regardant l'heure avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« Gaara t'abuse ! Il est que huit heures du mat et on est Samedi ! »

L'éclat de voix du blond fit sourire le roux qui continua son chemin vers la dite terrasse. Il prit place aux côtés de ses amis.

« Tu as réussi à le réveiller où bien je m'en charge ? » Demanda un jeune homme assis en face de Gaara.

Il arborait d'étranges tatouages rouges sang sur chacune de ses joues. Sa main caressait distraitement un chien blanc à la taille hors norme pendant qu'il affichait un sourire carnassier dévoilant des dents pointues.

« Oui mais vas-y, je sens que t'en meurs d'envie Inuzuka»

Un rire franc secoua les épaules du jeune homme. Il se pencha vers son chien lui murmurant une phrase au quel le canidé répondit en aboyant sourdement. La bête s'élança vers l'intérieur de l'appartement secouant frénétiquement sa queue.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Kiba, mais en voyant ton chien courir comme ça ton image se superpose à la sienne … Je t'imagine sans peine courir en battant furieusement de la queue » lança Ino à l'autre bout de la petite table.

« Arrête d'utiliser des phrases aussi pompeuses la blonde ! » Répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton faussement outré. Il afficha un sourire entourant les épaules frêles de la jeune femme à ses côtés. « Ça ne dérange pas ma femme chérie en tout cas ! Hein Hinata ? »

Un _nooooonn _crié à pleins poumons informa le brun que son chien était bien arrivé à destination. Quelques secondes plus tard un blond en boxer noir arriva en trombe sur la terrasse suivit de Akamaru, le chien de Kiba.

« La prochaine fois je le bute ton klebs ! » Tonna le blond à l'adresse du brun.

« Quelle charmante réunion de famille ! » Annonça une voix derrière Naruto.

Le nouvel arrivant scruta l'assemblée d'un air ravi. Ils étaient tous présent. Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto et même sa cousine et accessoirement épouse du maitre chien, Hinata.

« Il est trop tôt pour tes sarcasmes Neji » Ino se leva lui faisant signe de prendre sa place.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ramenant une autre chaise avec elle et prit place aux côtés de Naruto.

« Les vêtements s'est pas fait pour les chiens Naruto »

Un aboiement répondit à sa réplique. Elle en avait presque oublié la grosse bête immaculée qui servait de chien à Kiba.

« Profite de la vue. C'est peut être la seule occasion que tu auras avant longtemps de mater un beau mec vu la fréquence de tes sorties » Le blond mordit à pleine dents dans un toast délaissant la blonde pour remplir son ventre.

« Je t'emmerde Namikaze !… »

« A part la stupidité habituelle de Naruto, pourquoi on une réunion d'urgence maintenant ? » Coupa court Gaara.

Ino se tourna vers lui arborant une mine sombre. « Oh regardez qui parle. C'est à cause de toi et de ton meilleur ami ! Vous avez foutu un beau bordel, tous mes fils sont emmêlés maintenant ! »

La jeune femme éleva inconsciemment la voix. Son azur se porta vers Neji le foudroyant du regard.

« Je te donne une semaine pour conclure ton contrat ! Cela a déjà assez duré comme ça »

Le brun soupira posant sa tasse de café noir sur la table. « La durée est d'un mois, non négociable Ino »

La blonde afficha un rictus sadique ouvrant son calepin, laissant tomber des fils dorés sur le sol.

« Si tu n'avais pas informé Naruto, peut-être. Prend ça comme une punition et pour info tu as une semaine si non je m'en mêle »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand tu as un tel pouvoir ? » Tonna le démon.

L'azur d'Ino se porta sur Gaara qui buvait tranquillement son thé. « Demande à Gaara ce qu'il a fait cette nuit »

Le roux toussota à la mention de son prénom. Il releva ses yeux trouvant que l'assemblée le fixait attendant sa réponse, même Hinata s'y mettait.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! » Nia-t-il vivement, s'attirant les foudres de l'Hyuga. Avant la moindre réplique, il s'éclipsa laissant le brun fulminer seul et contre une place vide.

« Donc Neji, je te rappelle que tu as pris la place d'un autre démon, Hinata, pour effectuer ce contrat. En plus, tu en as parlé à Naruto qui en prit avantage et Gaara aussi par la force des choses. Tu as transgressé un paquet de règles et mis un foutoir monstre dans mes projets, ne parlons même pas de ceux de Sasori ! Ce Konohamaru était destiné à mourir. Même si on est des démons on a des lois à respecter !…Dois-je continuer ou bien t'en a eu assez ? »

Neji se leva passant une main dans sa chevelure ébène. Ça le tuait de l'admettre mais Ino avait raison. Il s'éclipsa donnant raison à la blonde. Une voix traitresse lui murmurait qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose au temps merdique qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.

**A suivre**

**OoO**

**Reviews ?**

Sasori dans cette histoire et l'un des envoyés de la mort.


	4. I am Coming to terms, I am starting

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien !**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoO**

_Chapitre quatre. _** I am Coming to terms, I am starting to learns.**

Shikamaru entra dans le vaste appartement de son meilleur ami. Il s'assit en face de la baie vitrée après s'être servi un verre. Ses yeux admirèrent le paysage, New York ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi belle.

Des pas retentirent dans le salon. Sasuke se tenait derrière lui attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Il soupira ne détournant toujours pas le regard de New-York en effervescence.

« Le mec d'hier était aussi un démon » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

Sasuke alla ouvrir une des fenêtres de la pièce laissant entrer une brise brulante, qui amena avec elle l'odeur de terre mouillée. Il n'avait pas entendu la pluie tomber la nuit précédente.

« Tu savais que lors que le réceptacle du démon du dessert faisait l'amour une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville et des vents violents et brulants soufflaient ? »

Shikamaru se tourna vers son ami qui revenait vers lui, une tasse de café brulante à la main. Il affichait une mine fatigué, inquiétant Sasuke.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Et comment tu le sais ? » Finit par demander le brun devant le mutisme du Nara.

« Je le sais car durant toute la nuit d'hier j'ai fait l'amour avec Gaara, le réceptacle de ce démon »

L'homme, fatigué, retourna à sa contemplation. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, la honte le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le son caractéristique d'une tasse se fracassant au sol résonna.

Sasuke contempla le liquide noir et brulant se répandre à ses pieds.

« Temari ? » Souffla-t-il encore sous le choc

Shikamaru soupirer de nouveau avant de boire sa boisson cul-sec. Il le regarda faire un instant comme paralysé par sa confidence. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses jambes bougèrent s'avançant vers son ami. Sa main pâle se porta sur son épaule essayant de le réconforter un tant soit peu.

« Shikamaru, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je croyais que …et Temari dans tout ça ? »

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres du Nara. Il se tourna vers le brun plongeant son regard dans l'onyx.

« Il m'a menacé de la tuer Sasuke ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix… Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus, le faite d'avoir trompé ma femme ou bien le faite d'avoir crié comme une catin et jouit dans les bras d'un autre homme »

Shikamaru se releva brusquement prenant le brun dans ses bras. Sasuke resserra son étreinte contre toute attente berçant calmement son ami attendant qu'il se calme. Les sanglots mal contenus de son homologue l'attristaient. Sa voix brisée se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Je m'en veux tellement Sasuke. Je l'ai fait sous le même toit qu'elle, dans notre salon ! Elle était juste à quelques mètres de moi »

L'Uchiwa se contenta de resserrer son étreinte complètement perdu. Jamais il n'avait vu Shikamaru dans cet état. Le souvenir de son mariage lui revint en mémoire, son sourire radieux en voyant Temari s'avançait vers lui dans la haie d'honneur. L'azur pétillant de la blonde en prononçant ses vœux.

« Calme-toi Shika. Tout va s'arranger »

Ce dernier se sépara brutalement de lui, s'éloignant à grand pas vers le bar. Il y prit une bouteille buvant au goulot.

« Comment tu veux que ça s'arrange ? Je ne peux plus la regarder en face. Tu t'en rends pas compte Sasuke, j'ai pris mon pied en couchant avec une autre personne qu'elle… Je me dégoûte moi-même »

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Neji se tenait au milieu du salon dans son costume noir impeccable. Ses longs cheveux étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval sobre à la base de son cou.

« Nara Shikamaru, n'est ce pas ? » un fin rictus étira les lèvres du démon, « Tu as sa marque sur toi maintenant »

« Ferme-là Neji ! » Tonna Sasuke se mettant entre son ami et le démon. Un ricanement échappa à ce dernier.

« On en est au prénom maintenant ? Et bien… Je ne suis pas venu ici pour bavarder _Sasuke _mais pour te prévenir que bientôt ta malédiction prendrait fin »

L'Hyuga disparut juste après sa déclaration laissant le duo interloqué.

« Je ne comprend plus rien à ce jeu » Souffla agacé Sasuke

« Au moins toi tu n'as pas trompé ta femme »

Shikamaru se leva prenant sa veste au passage. Sur un signe de la main il quitta l'appartement. Il devait réfléchir et faire le tri dans son esprit.

**Ooo **

_**Quelques jours plus tard… **_

Sasuke composa pour la énième fois le numéro de son meilleur ami, et comme les fois précédentes il ne décrocha pas. Une voix féminine électronique le pria de laisser un message, le quinzième depuis la disparition du Nara.

Shikamaru n'était plus réapparu depuis le jour de son départ de l'appartement de Sasuke. Même Temari ne savait réellement où il se trouvait. Il lui avait simplement laissé un message prétextant un voyage d'affaire urgent.

Sasuke remit une mèche corbeau à sa place, geste nerveux qui trahissait son inquiétude. Il savait très bien que Shikamaru n'était allé à aucun voyage d'affaire vu qu'il travaillait pour la société familiale.

A peine le téléphone était il déposé sur la table basse du salon qu'il se mit à sonner. Le brun s'y précipita décrochant le plus vite possible.

« Shikamaru ? »

Un rire rauque répondit. Il le reconnu sans peine comme étant celui de son pire cauchemar.

« Désolé ma beauté mais ce n'est que Naruto »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Fais vite je n'ai pas de temps à perdre »

Sasuke se releva et alla vers la cuisine se servir un verre. Le blond était la dernière personne à la quelle il voulait parler.

« Je vois, tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois… J'avais mes raisons et je tiens à me faire pardonner. Un diner ce soir au Plazza, ça te dit ? »

Le brun se massa la tempe droite de sa main libre. Le culot du Namikaze l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Je croyais que les playboys dans ton genre ne repassaient jamais deux fois sur la même fille… Que me vaut l'exception ? »

Il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait frappé la où ça faisait mal, connaissant par cœur le monde du blond.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer, s'il te plait _Hinata »_

Sasuke grimaça au prénom, il ne se faisait toujours pas à la situation. Le ton grave et sensuel qu'avait prit Naruto afin de le prononcer le dégouta plus qu'autre chose.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te revoir Naruto »

Il raccrocha ne laissant pas l'occasion au blond de répliquer. L'appareil se mit à sonner de nouveau,

« Je n'ai pas été assez clair Naruto ? »

« Naruto ? »

Sasuke sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de la personne. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus par où commencer.

« Shika ? Où es-tu ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'appeler quand même ! Il n'y a pas de téléphone sur la putain d'ile déserte où tu as fui ? »

« Excuse-moi Sasuke, je ne savais plus où j'en étais » Souffla Shikamaru, « Je suis à Suna chez Asuma, j'ai juste appelé pour donner signe de vie »

« Asuma ? Ne me dis pas que… ? Je ne veux pas savoir… Contente-toi de revenir le plus vite possible. Tema commence à s'inquiéter… Comment tu vas ? Tu as revu l'autre ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre attendant patiemment la réponse de son ami. Il espérait qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en pensant que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Shikamaru. Pourtant quitter la ville pour rejoindre un ancien amant et ami n'était pas de ce genre non plus.

La voix de Shikamaru retentit le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu… Fais attention à toi Sasuke, Naruto n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il prétend être. Si Gaara est un de ses amis peut-être que lui aussi… »

« J'ai pensé la même chose aussi mais je ne le crois pas… ça se voit à sa façon d'être… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça, je… »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit coupant le brun dans son élan. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Y'a quelqu'un à la porte… »

« Je dois te laisser Sasuke, je te rappelle plus tard »

Un bip continu annonça la fin de l'appel. Sasuke déposa l'appareil sur une table près de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne pensait que cette _personne_ lui rendrait visite…

**Ooo**

L'onyx du brun scruta son vis-à-vis. Son sourire toujours aussi blanc et impeccable, ses cheveux blonds savamment coiffé en brosse et bien sûr ses yeux. Un azur profond et hypnotisant.

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? » Souffla Sasuke au bout d'un instant

« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? »

Le brun soupira laissant le passage au blond. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser sur le pas de la porte.

« Comme si j'avais le choix »

« En effet, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais » Ria Naruto en entrant dans la demeure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo se trouvait assis dans le salon chacun une tasse de thé brulante à la main. Naruto s'éclairci la gorge gêné, il ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer.

« Alors comment tu vas depuis ? »

Il releva son regard vers Sasuke assis devant lui. La jeune femme portait, comme à leur deuxième rencontre, un mini short mais blanc cette fois ci. Sa longue chevelure tombait en cascade sur son corps se fondant avec le haut noir qu'elle portait. Une main pâle se posa sur une des cuisses dévêtues sortant le blond de sa contemplation.

« Je vais bien… Je doute que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour prendre que de mes nouvelles, donc va droit au but j'ai un truc de prévu pour ce soir »

Le regard sombre glissa agréablement sur le corps de Naruto. Il le connaissait par cœur même après juste une nuit. Son large torse, ses grandes mains, sa peau douce et hâlée. Sasuke finit par détourner les yeux, gêné.

Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Naruto. Le regard de la brune ne lui avait pas échappé, ni même ses pommettes rougies. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être aussi ardu que prévu.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je devais partir car j'avais un rendez-vous important »

Sasuke le regarda reniflant dédaigneusement. Jamais une excuse ne lui avait parut aussi saugrenue.

« Prend moi pour _un crétin _aussi ? » Tonna-t-il énervé. Le blond le regarda perplexe avant d'oser un rire.

« Tu parles de toi au masculin maintenant ? »

Le brun soupira en se massant les tempes. La situation lui donnait plus mal au crâne qu'autre chose. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était une femme aux yeux de Naruto.

« Comme tu sais la famille Uchiwa est originaire du Japon et moi j'y ai vécu là-bas ce qui signifie que je ne maitrise pas vraiment votre langue… »

L'onyx de l'Uchiwa scruta le moindre geste du blond. Ce dernier avait l'air de croire à ce gros mensonge. Le brun ne savait pas lui-même qu'il pouvait inventer une histoire pareille en peu de temps.

« Je veux que tu partes Naruto, je connais ton monde et tout ce que tu pourrai me dire ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Tu es un Playboy, une dizaine de filles ont déjà dû défiler dans ton lit depuis la dernière fois, je ne veux pas d'un homme tel que toi dans ma vie… »

Sasuke avait l'impression que ses lèvres se mouvaient d'elles même, exprimant tout le contraire de ce qu'il désirait vraiment. L'idée que le blond puisse partir et le laisser lui faisait mal sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment à part pour les membres de sa famille.

L'idée que Naruto lui plaisait le fit rire intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été dans une position pareille, d'habitude il suivait à la lettre sa célèbre devise « _Tu tires et tu te tires_ ». Mais ce blond avait changé la donne. Ce crétin avait inversé les rôles, pensait amèrement Sasuke. Maintenant, c'était lui qui courait après quelqu'un.

Les visages de ses anciennes amantes lui revinrent en mémoire. Avaient-elles toutes ressenti cette amertume ? Cette désagréable sensation de s'être fait utiliser ?

Un raclement de gorge sortit Sasuke de ses sombres pensées. Naruto le regardait étrangement. Ce que ne savait pas le brun c'est qu'il irradiait d'une faible lumière bleutée. Elle annonçait la fin proche du sort. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du Namikaze, il lui semblait que Sasuke avait appris quelque chose de toute cette histoire. Car cette lumière ne se manifeste que lors que la victime changeait.

« Tu as tout les droits de ne plus vouloir me reparler Hinata mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas aussi vite »

Naruto se releva prêt à partir. Prononcer le prénom de son amie pour appeler le brun l'amusait au plus haut point. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si cette dernière était au courant.

Les pas du brun résonnèrent derrière lui. Il le devança afin de lui ouvrir. A peine sa main se porta-t-elle sur la poignée que son corps se fit plaquer contre la porte en bois. Le corps massif et chaud de Naruto se pressa contre la fine silhouette féminine du brun.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

L'onyx plongea dans l'azur en fusion de son homologue. Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il un peu trop tard. Il avait l'impression que le regard bleu tournait peu à peu à l'orange, il devait sûrement halluciner car aucune pupille humaine ne se fond en deux comme celle d'un félin.

Sasuke mit ses mains sur le torse de Naruto afin de l'éloigner, mais il ne réussit qu'à le pousser faiblement. Toutes ses forces l'avaient subitement abandonné.

Le blond irradiait de chaleur. Sa main alla vers le front hâlé, il était brulant.

« Tu as de la fièvre Nar… »

Les lèvres de Naruto se pressèrent contre les siennes. Un baiser sauvage, la langue du blond avait déjà envahi la bouche de Sasuke. Un bruit de succion et de vêtements froissés envahit bientôt la pièce.

« Arrête Na… »

Sasuke essaya de nouveau de repousser le blond mais une part de lui semblait s'y opposer farouchement. Le baiser devint encore plus passionné faisant succomber le brun, annulant toutes ses vaines tentatives de fuite. Ses mains s'agrippèrent avec force aux épaules hâlées alors que Naruto le souleva entourant ses hanches des fines jambes pâles. Leurs vêtements finirent éparpillées dans l'entrée.

Sans même attendre, Naruto força l'entrée de l'intimité du brun. Un long cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlée franchit les lèvres de ce dernier.

Une heure plus tard, le couple s'avachit sur le lit de la chambre du brun. Ce dernier à moitié endormi se lova contre le torse de Naruto. Il finit par s'endormir s'abandonnant aux bras de Morphée.

Naruto recouvrit leurs corps nus d'un drap avant de se blottir à son tour contre Sasuke. Son azur observa les traits du visage féminin de son amant. Ses pommettes étaient encore rougies, sa peau brillait doucement à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui la recouvrait. Du bout des doigts le blond remit en place la longue chevelure ébène, dégageant le cou.

Un rictus étira les lèvres rougies de baisers du blond. Sur la peau pâle, à la base du cou, un tatouage prenait forme lentement. Trois petites virgules entourées du sceau des éléments.

Des gémissements de douleur ne tardèrent pas à envahirent la chambre. Naruto resserra son étreinte autour du corps fiévreux. La marque d'appartenance à un réceptacle d'un démon était une expérience très douloureuse.

Les globes oculaires de l'Uchiwa bougeaient dans tous les sens sous ses paupières, signe d'un sommeil agité.

Sasuke se retrouva près d'un lac, le paysage lui semblait familier mais il ne le reconnut pas pour autant. Le bois grinçait sous son poids alors qu'il avançait sur l'édifice en bois bâti sur l'entendu d'eau.

Un petit garçon était assis au bout, les pieds dans l'eau. Ses petites mains étaient à plat sur le bois alors qu'il releva la tête admirant le ciel rose du crépuscule. Des pas retentirent faisant retourner Sasuke vers leur origine. Un autre petit arriva en courant en direction du brun assis un peu plus loin.

Le nouvel arrivant était la parfaite antithèse de l'autre. Il était aussi blond que l'autre était brun.

« Sasuke ? »

La voix grave et profonde de Neji sortit Sasuke de sa contemplation.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Finit par demander Sasuke lors que Neji arriva à sa hauteur.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais disons que nous sommes dans ton esprit …dans un vieux souvenir pour être précis »

L'Hyuga montra d'un signe de tête les enfants qui étaient en train de parler à voix basse. Leurs joues étaient carmines, le sujet devait les gênait au plus haut point. Soudain, le blond se pencha vers le petit brun déposant un baiser sous sa joue, avant de partir dans un fou rire joyeux.

« Maintenant, on est des amoureux ! Hein, Sasuke ? » Dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Son ami grommela quelque chose puis finit par hocher la tête.

Le plus vieux Sasuke regarda la scène, interloqué. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un fait pareil. Jamais avant Naruto, il n'avait été attiré par un homme.

« Ce souvenir est le mien ? »

Neji hocha la tête souriant de satisfaction. « Il s'est passé lors d'un voyage au Japon. Tu devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans …Tu reconnais le petit à côté de toi ? »

« Non mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre…Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

Un vent glacé souffla et le paysage disparut. Des murs blancs immaculés remplacèrent la forêt et le lac.

« Parce que le temps de ton éveil a sonné. Tes souvenirs scellés ont été en quelque sorte libéré pour que tu te souviennes de quelque chose d'important pour toi »

Sasuke regarda le démon, perplexe. L'éveil de quoi? Pensa-t-il avant de formuler sa question à haute voix.

« M'éveiller ? En plus je croyais que c'était une banale affaire de vengeance, non ? »

Un rire cristallin franchit les lèvres de l'Hyuga. « En effet mais ça a changé en cours de route. Normalement, je suis venu simplement pour t'annoncer que le sort est levé mais je me suis aperçu que… Tu as changé. Je t'ai aidé à mieux comprendre la situation car l'autre crétin ne serait pas sorti tout seul… A bientôt Sasuke »

A peine son explication finit que Neji disparut. Une autre bourrasque de vent glacé s'éleva forçant Sasuke à fermer les yeux.

« _Méfait accompli… »_

La voix de Neji résonna dans la vaste salle créant un désagréable écho. 

« Neji attend ! Tu ne peux pas me transformer maintenant ! »

Sasuke tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Une douleur intense se propageait lentement dans son corps. Il finit par s'écrouler tenant fermement sa tête.

Ses pensées allèrent vers Naruto endormi avec lui dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme masculine maintenant, le blond le connaissait sous les traits d'Hinata. S'il se réveillait à côté d'un mec, il partirait sûrement… Il le laisserait de nouveau seul.

Un long cri d'agonie s'éleva se répercutant même dans la réalité. Naruto serra encore plus fort le corps de Sasuke. Il était secoué de violements tremblants et se cambrait sur le matelas.

Le brun reprenait peu à peu sa forme originelle dans les bras du blond. La marque dans son cou se rétractait alors qu'elle s'était propagée plus tôt partout sur le corps fiévreux, le recouvrant d'arabesques complexes.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout s'arrêta. Un long soupir de bien être échappa au corps encore endormi de Sasuke. Il était redevenu lui-même.

_**A suivre…**_

Salut les gens ! Normalement c'est ici que l'histoire s'achève…Mais une amie à moi qui l'a lu en avant première m'a fait comprendre qu'il restait encore des questions en suspens.

Au début, je voulais cette fin précise pour laisser le soin au lecteur d'imaginer la suite. La réaction de Sasuke en découvrant que Naruto savait qui il était.

Tout ça pour dire que il y aura une suite…Mais vu que je repars pour la cité universitaire bientôt, excusez-moi si ça tarde à venir.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, on se revoit bientôt sur un autre !


	5. Is this Love Or sexual desire !

**Happy**** NaruSasuDay**** !**

**Bonne lecture**

**SoS**

_Chapitre cinq. __**Is this love ? Or sexual desire ?**_

_Abandonne-toi au démon enfant de la terre. En lui est ta déchéance, rejette la lumière divine et embrasse les ténèbres eternels._

Shikamaru, assis sur une plage, étendit un peu plus ses longues jambes. Ses orteils s'enfoncèrent agréablement dans le sable encore chaud. Le soleil au loin déclinait s'immergeant dans l'étendue azur. La mer se teintait peu à peu de rose.

« Tu peux fuir Shikamaru mais je te retrouverai toujours, tu le sais aussi bien que moi »

Une voix grave et familière le sortit de ses pensées. Le brun soupira se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Il était surnaturel, pensa Shikamaru. Les cheveux courts et flamboyants de Gaara flottaient aux grés de la douce brise. Sa peau hâlée brillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

« Je sais Gaara, pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Tu n'aura jamais ce que tu désires »

Le roux s'avança vers lui affichant un rictus malsain. Il était un démon, un détail que son homologue avait omis l'espace d'un instant.

« J'ai déjà obtenu une partie de ce que je désire. Si tu ne veux pas me donner l'autre, je ferai le nécessaire pour l'avoir »

Gaara ne reculait devant rien pour assouvir ses envies. Sa réputation sanglante et sombre n'était plus à faire auprès de ses congénères.

« Je ne peux pas te donner l'exclusivité Gaara ! Je suis marié… par pitié trouve toi une autre victime à faire chanter et à tyranniser »

« Je ne te demande pas de la quitter …simplement de… »

Shikamaru se releva subitement allant vers Gaara. Il bouillant de rage, à cause d'un simple caprice son mariage allait être brisé. Sa main se porta inconsciemment sur son épaule, là ou un étrange kanji était apparu. Le symbole de sa trahison.

« Simplement de ne plus jamais la toucher, hein Gaara ? C'est impossible ! C'est ma femme… »

Une colère sourde envahit le démon. Depuis quand quelqu'un se permettait-il de contredire ses ordres ? Il claqua des doigts apparaissant en à peine une seconde dans une suite luxueuse avec le brun.

« Ce n'est pas un souhait ou autre Shikamaru mais un ordre !… Si tu ne l'exécute pas ta chère femme en payera le prix »

La voix grave et profonde du roux tonna dans la chambre se répercutant sur les murs. Son soudain changement d'humeur effraya Shikamaru. Une bourrasque de vent brulant souffla ouvrant en un grand fracas les fenêtres.

« Gaa… »

Le brun se retrouva projeté sur le lit. Un autre claquement de doigts retentit, tous ses vêtements disparurent. Les yeux noisette du Nara se portèrent vers Gaara. Il avançait dangereusement vers lui. Ses mains défirent lentement les boutons de sa veste et la posèrent négligemment sur un des fauteuils blancs.

« Il semblerait que tu ait besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire Shikamaru… »

Le roux s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées du brun. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais elle suffit amplement à terrifier son amant. Il tira ce dernier vers lui avant de défaire sa ceinture dévoilant sa verge douloureusement tendue.

« Tu m'appartiens _Shi-ka-ma-ru_ »

Le brun serra les draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il n'osait plus bouger, attendant anxieusement la suite.

« Gaara…qu'est ce… »

Un long cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Shikamaru. La verge imposante de son amant s'enfouit profondément en lui. Brusquement, sans aucune préparation.

« Ce n'est pas un choix mais une obligation… »

Sur ces mots le roux se déhancha furieusement ne laissant aucun répit au brun. Ce dernier s'accrocha tant bien que mal aux larges épaules, vêtues, du roux. Essayant vainement de contenir ses assauts.

… …. ….

**Localisation :**_** New York**_

Sasuke papillonna des yeux quelques instants essayant de se rappeler les derniers événements. Il s'assit sur son lit constatant amèrement qu'il était vide. Naruto avait dû partir dès son réveil.

Il s'extirpa à contre cœur de ses draps mettant un boxer au passage. Une douce odeur de café vint lui chatouiller les narines, il distingua enfin le bruit venant de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea précipitamment retrouvant Naruto adossé contre le plan de travail.

Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama noir, le tatouage tribal sur son ventre attira l'attention de Sasuke. Il n'y était pas lors de leur première fois, il en était sûr. Ses yeux sombres s'ancrèrent dans les lagons azur-orange du blond.

La voix de Naruto brisa le silence oppressant au bout de quelques secondes.

« Des explications s'imposent, tu ne crois pas ? »

« En effet… » Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, attendant la suite.

« Ca va être un peu long… »

… …. …

_**Quelques années auparavant…**_

Un petit garçon courrait entre les grandes statues d'un temple. Des gardes en pierre, elles étaient toutes devenues grises au fil des siècles. Les gardiens immortels du lieu.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le petit arriva au milieu du temple. Là où trônait un colossal Bouddha de marbre blanc. Il était dans la position du lotus, dominant de toute sa hauteur le jardin qui l'entourait.

Le garçonnet avança cherchant du regard son ami qu'il finit par trouver assis sur un des bancs, juste devant la statue. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus, il n'y avait que Naruto, le dit ami, qui aimait ce genre d'endroit.

« Dobe ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? » Il s'assit près de son ami, ses yeux sombres le scrutèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sasuke, je…» Commença le blond d'une petite voix

Ses petites mains s'agrippèrent plus fortement sur ses genoux. Sa mère lui avait annoncé le _départ _de Sasuke, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le brun s'approcha se penchant vers son ami, essayant de capturer son regard. Il l'évitait, c'était clair et net. En plus, il pleurait à en juger par son épaule qui tressautait sous sa paume.

« Naruto, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » osa doucement Sasuke, il remit en place les épis dorés dégageant le visage. Les joues du blond était inondées de larmes et rougies à force de les essuyer.

« Tu m'aimes comment Sasuke ? »

L'azur rencontra enfin l'onyx. Les fins sourcils de Naruto étaient froncés, signe qu'il était sérieux. Le brun détourna le regard, gêné par la question.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?... On est des amoureux comme font les grands, non ? »

Le blond hocha la tête de bas en haut, insistant du regard pour avoir sa réponse. Son ami passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeau, essayant de trouver les mots. Des mots d'enfant pour expliquer un sentiment bien plus grand qu'eux.

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup… Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto »

« Si on était séparé pour beaucoup d'années, tu m'aimeras toujours ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête croyant avoir affaire à un caprice de la part du blond. Il ne savait pas à quel point ce simple geste le liait à lui.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça Naruto ? » souffla Sasuke au bout de quelques instants.

Ses yeux sombres s'encrèrent dans l'azur pétillant de son homologue. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Je voulais être sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas quand tu partiras »

« Je vais pas partir Usuratonkashi ! » Soupira le brun

Naruto se leva lui prenant la main afin de lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Sasuke finit par le suivre, curieux par le soudain changement d'humeur de son ami. Il était tout excité brusquement. Le blond l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers à l'intérieur du temple.

Le blond refusait de lui dire où il voulait l'emmener avec tant de hâte. Arrivé devant une porte en bois ancienne, son homologue s'arrêta d'un coup le regardant avec de grands yeux pétillant de malice.

« Maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas te le dire maintenant, mais je veux pas que tu partes sans que tu saches… Mais ça doit rester un secret entre nous, d'accordsSa'ske ? »

Son interlocuteur hocha de nouveau la tête. Il se demandait de quel départ Naruto pouvait bien parler. Ses parents ne comptaient pas repartir dans les mois suivants. Il se contenta de suivre les instructions de son ami, la curiosité ayant pris le dessus.

« Ferme les yeux et suis moi… » Souffla le blond

Sasuke entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le bois craquelait créant un désagréable écho dans le couloir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un des films d'horreur que regardait son grand frère.

Les mains halées prirent les siennes le guidant à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle devait être immense car le bruit de leurs pas se répercutait. Le blond tira sur ses mains l'incitant à accélérer l'allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtent enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux constatant qu'en effet la salle était très grande et un peu sombre. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, apercevant clairement l'environnement. Il recula effrayé, une immense statue se dressait devant lui.

Un gigantesque renard à neuf queue, sa gueule était retroussait dévoilant de longues canines acérées. Le plus effrayant était ses pupilles rouge sang qui donnaientl'impression de sonder l'âme. Elles fixaient le sol, certes, mais le brun avait l'impression que ce regard le suivait.

« Je te présente Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queue ! C'est le plus puissant des neufs démons qui sont là » S'extasia Naruto

Sasuke détourna les yeux du renard, pour constater qu'en effet ils étaient entourés de statues. Elles semblaient tellement réelles, prêtes à bondir sur eux.

« C'est quoi cet endroit Naruto ? » Finit par demander Sasuke.

« Ma mère m'a dit que c'est l'endroit où les gens enfermaient ces démons, avant. Mais maintenant, ils sont emprisonnés dans des personnes, des réceptacles »

Naruto se rapprocha du brun alors qu'il expliquait tout ce que sa mère lui avait un jour dit, en l'amenant ici. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke avait peur, lui aussi avait eu peur la première fois.

« Comme ci ça existait ce genre de chose » Ria le brun, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

« Je suis un réceptacle moi aussi, Sasuke. Celui de Kyûbi, pas maintenant mais quand je serais grand, il vivra en moi comme il vit à l'intérieur de maman »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées ou autres. Il ne croyait même pas en ce que les adultes appelaient dieu.

« Tu regardes trop de films Naruto. Les démons n'existent pas et toi, tu es loin d'être un réceptacle, tu es trop gentil pour ça »

Son ami secoua la tête. Ses mains halées prirent de nouveau les siennes alors que son azur s'encra dans son regard sombre. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

« N'oublies jamais ce que tu as vu Sasuke, s'il te plait. Quand tu partiras, il faut… »

Le brun lui coupa la parole, il n'aimait ce genre de jeu. Les démons n'existaient pas, son grand frère le lui avait dit.

« Je ne vais pas partir Naruto alors arrête de dire ça. Aller viens, il faut partir d'ici… Il se fait tard »

Naruto baissa la tête le devançant pour lui montrer le chemin. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, il n'aurait pas dû le dire à Sasuke. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Le trajet se fit en silence et fut plus rapide qu'à l'allé.

Lors qu'ils ressortirent vers le jardin, le soleil déclinait peu à peu baignant le lieu de ses derniers rayons. Le ciel était rose par endroits, il semblait surnaturel.

« Sasuke ? » Souffla Naruto en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier délaissa le ciel pour reporter son regard sur Naruto. Une douce brise souffla ébouriffant ses cheveux or. Il s'approcha de son ami lui prenant la main, souriant doucement. Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué, jusqu'à cet instant, à quel point il était beau. Son kimono jaune faisait ressortir la couleur halée de sa peau et ses grands yeux bleus.

Son homologue pencha la tête souriant un peu plus, sa main se resserra sur celle pâle. Sasuke avait l'amère impression qu'il lui disait au revoir.

« On est des âmes sœurs Sasuke, tu es celui qui m'est destiné... »

Le brun s'écroula n'entendant rien de ce que Naruto continuait à lui dire. Il voyait ses yeux azurs noyaient de larmes sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il était incapable de bouger. La main qu'il avait senti plus tôt sur son crâne se retirer et il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tous ses souvenirs aux côté de Naruto défilèrent devant ses yeux avant de rejoindre le néant.

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Naruto » Murmura le jeune homme en face de Naruto.

Il se pencha prenant le brun endormi dans ses bras. Naruto le regarda faire, anxieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Neji-kun ? » Finit par demander le blond

« J'ai scellé sa mémoire Naruto. Il ne va plus se souvenir de toi après ça… J'en suis désolé. A partir du moment où tu lui as révélé ton secret, tu as changé l'équilibre… Il ne devait le savoir qu'après que tu sois devenu le réceptacle de Kyûbi »

Neji disparut laissant derrière une bourrasque de vent glacé. Les ordres étaient clairs, Sasuke Uchiwa ne devait pas savoir maintenant afin de ne pas créer les mêmes erreurs que le passé. Tant de réceptacles avaient perdus leurs âmes sœurs et s'étaient perdus eux-mêmes par la même occasion. Ils avaient semé la mort sur leurs passages tant la solitude les rongeait.

Les âmes-sœurs des réceptacles ne leur tenaient pas seulement compagnie, mais les aidaient à affronter l'éternité. Seules elles avaient un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur les maudits, les réceptacles.

**OoO**

Dans un petit appartement de New-York, du côté modeste de la grande ville, un couple de jeune marié regardait attentivement les informations. Le jeune homme serra plus étroitement la main de sa compagne essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

La présentatrice télé réarrangea ses feuilles présentant les dernières infos. Sa voix tressauta alors qu'elle énumérait les dégâts causés par cataclysme sans précédent qui s'était abattu sur la ville durant nuit. Le nombre de victime grimpait d'heure en heure. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, ayant reçu une directive de son supérieur, avant de continuer d'une voix faible et terne.

« …_Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons tout juste de recevoir l'information que le nombre de victime ait dépassé les 1000 personnes. Selon les autorités locales, ce chiffre n'inclut pas les blessés et les personnes coincées sous les débris. La tornade, baptisée Geneviève(*), qui s'est abattu sur notre ville la nuit dernière a fait plus de dégâts que prévu._

_Les chercheurs ne savent pas encore son origine car croyez le ou non, nous savons de source sûre qu'elle n'a été détecté par aucun radar prévu à cet effet !_

_Les victimes qui l'ont vu disent qu'elle est apparue de nulle part. Fait approuvé par certain membres du centre de recherche ! De plus selon les termes de ces derniers « …Elle a ravagé un périmètre précis de la ville et a disparu au bout de quelques quart d'heure »_

_Maintenant chers téléspectateurs, les questions que nous nous posons tous. Que va faire le maire pour aider les rescapés de cette catastrophe naturelle sans précédents ? Et bien-sûr allons nous avoir des explications tangibles sur cette menace non annoncée, ou bien les chercheurs cacheront-ils leur échec derrière une quelconque histoire tout droit sorti d'un film de Walt-Disney ? _

_Rappelons-le encore une fois. Un échec qui a coûté bon nombre de vies innocentes… »_

La voix de la présentatrice résonnait dans le modeste appartement, effrayant un peu plus les propriétaires. La nature avait fait des siennes ces derniers temps. Entre pluies diluviennes et vents brulants, voila qu'une tornade s'était invité.

**OoO**

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une histoire pareille ? »

La voix de Sasuke tonna dans son vaste appartement faisant presque sursauter le blond assis, en face de lui. Il se leva se servant un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. L'amère sensation que sa vie échappait à son control lui vrillait les entrailles.

La voix grave et profonde de Naruto résonna de nouveau dans le silence oppressant de la pièce. Le fait que toute cette situation était de sa faute à cause d'un caprice d'enfant, entamait clairement sa patience. Et cette dernière était une qualité qui lui faisait défaut, encore plus après sa fusion avec le démon renard à neuf queue, quelques jours plus-tôt.

« Tes souvenirs te reviendront Sasuke, alors surtout ne nie pas l'histoire que je viens de te raconter… »

« Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi ! Je me rappelle de ce voyage, du temple, des lieux visités mais de toi !... Tu mens certainement ! »

Naruto se massa les tempes à la réplique du brun. L'éveil était un processus lent et… Emmerdant à souhait comme le disait si bien Gaara.

« Toute trace de ma présence a été effacé. Neji a, en quelque sorte, transformé tes souvenirs. Il les a modelés pour créer une autre réalité… »

Le bruit d'un verre se fracassant brutalement au mur interrompit Naruto dans son explication. Son azur se porta vers Sasuke, debout face à lui. Ses yeux sombres rougeoyaient de colère, inconsciemment son patrimoine génétique, le Sharingan, s'était éveillé. Sa voix roque retentit sortant Naruto de sa contemplation.

« Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il sans attendre de réponse

« Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Sasuke, s'il te plait…ne me force pas à… »

Le blond se leva allant vers son homologue. Dans une vaine tentative de réconfort, sa main se porta sur l'épaule pâle dénudée. Elle se fit violement repoussé.

« Neji, hein ?... Depuis le début, vous vous foutiez de ma gueule et là tu me sors que je suis ta putain d'âme sœur ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir confiance en une personne qui ne fait que me mentir ?... Sors de chez moi Naruto, je ne veux plus te revoir de ma vie. Et même si tu es un réceptacle comme tu dis, va au diable ! »

Sasuke quitta la cuisine en trombe ne laissant pas le temps au blond de répondre. Il était épuisé et se sentait trahi comme jamais. Un bruit de pas l'alerta, d'un bond il se releva de son lit et alla fermer la porte de sa chambre. L'idée que ce geste était totalement inutile contre Naruto lui traversa l'esprit, provoquant un haut le cœur qui retourna son estomac. Il était tel un nouveau née devant lui, inoffensif et à sa porté.

La voix de l'objet de ses pensées lui arriva le paralysant de peur. Il était juste derrière la porte à laquelle Sasuke était adossé.

« Ce n'est pas un choix mais une obligation Sasuke. Tu dois être avec moi… »

Naruto s'arrêta mettant son front contre la porte blanche. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du brun à travers elle. A présent qu'il avait sa marque, il était lié. Sasuke finirait par le comprendre tôt ou tard.

Un claquement de doigts fit sursauter le brun, il se retourna vivement prêt à voir le blond devant lui. Mais rien, il était toujours derrière la porte. La télé s'alluma dans la chambre sur une chaine d'information emplissant la pièce d'un vacarme désagréable.

« Regarde bien Sasuke ce qui arrivera si tu te refuses à moi » Continua Naruto « Regarde ce que le simple fait de faire l'amour avec toi a provoqué, tu n'imagines même pas ce que ma colère et la solitude pourrait engendrer ! »

Sasuke fixait l'écran, terrorisé. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il assimilait peu à peu les faits. Une tornade avait dévasté un quartier pas très loin du sien. Le nombre de morts avait bien trop de chiffres. Dans une tentative désespérée, il ouvrit la porte mais Naruto était déjà parti. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une douce odeur de terre mouillée après un violent orage.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas être la cause de tant de morts, mais l'idée qu'il allait se donner à un démon pour l'éternité lui nouait le ventre. L'éternité était bien trop longue, ses parents, amis, son frère allait mourir un jour et le laisser seul avec un démon. Ils allaient le laisser seul, ils allaient vieillir alors que lui garderait à jamais sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Un cadeau empoisonné.

Il glissa au sol ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. S'il ne faisait pas ce que Naruto voulait, il allait provoquer la mort de tant de gens. Des familles, des enfants, des hommes, des femmes… Des innocents.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans un profond sommeil s'allongeant à même le sol.

**OoO **

« Bonjour Sasuke » Annonça une voix cristalline et douce

Sasuke se leva regardant l'endroit où il avait atterri. Une grande bibliothèque où trônait un immense métier à tisser en son centre. D'un pas hésitant il s'avança vers lui, vers l'origine de la voix.

Une femme blonde se tenait assise dos à lui. Ses mains fines allaient et venaient rapidement entremêlant des fils d'or, créant d'étranges et complexes dessins.

« Ne crains rien Sasuke, tu es ici pour trouver des réponses à tes questions »

La jeune femme se retourna enfin vers lui, délaissant son œuvre. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu au bras de Naruto lors d'une soirée.

« Je suis Ino ou bien destiné comme les mortels aiment à m'appeler »

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Le ton du brun n'avait plus rien de menaçant. Contrairement à sa discutions avec Naruto. Il était las et fatigué. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se lever et d'aller vers lui. Sa main halée se porta sur la joue pâle, la réchauffant d'une douce et rassurante chaleur.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup de temps alors s'il te plait laisse parler. J'ai moi-même tisser le destin de ton clan il y'a de ça des siècles. Avant même que Madara ne voit le jour, le massacre de ton clan a été prévu. Mais le destin n'est pas immuable malheureusement, il y'a certaines forces et personnes qui peuvent l'influencer, le chambouler afin de créer une toute autre histoire que celle prévu.

Ton voyage au Japon alors que tu étais petit était tissé. Il fallait que tu rencontres Naruto mais ce dernier a changé la donne en te dévoilant son secret. Neji a dû intervenir, sceller ta mémoire afin que tu oublies Naruto jusqu'au moment venu. Pour toi, Naruto a compromis tout mes plans, Sasuke. Il a pris avantage d'une vengeance pour te rencontrer plus-tôt que prévu. Normalement, la seconde rencontre ne devait se faire qu'après qu'il soit devenu réceptacle… »

Ino se tut coupé dans son monologue par une violente douleur. Elle reprit son souffle essayent d'en terminer au plus vite.

« Je n'ai pas assez de force pour maintenir plus longtemps la connexion, la marque de Naruto brise tout lien avec une autre personne que lui. Sasuke, je comprends tes sentiments mais sache que Naruto n'est pas le démon que tu crois. C'est un jeune homme tout comme toi, simplement amoureux et aveuglé par sa récente fusion avec le Kyûbi.

Ne le rejette pas sans le connaitre, il… »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans son salon allongé au sol. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la baie-vitrée, éclairant le lieu. Le regard du brun se porta sur son corps est constata qu'il n'était pas seulement recouvert de sueur mais aussi d'un tatouage étrange. Ce dernier se mouvait sur sa peau, comme-ci il se rétractait.

Le brun soupira et se rallongea sur le parquet. La marque reprit sa forme originelle à la base de son cou envoyant de désagréables picotements tout au long de son échine.

**A suivre… ?**

**OoO**

_(*) Geneviève,_ je n'ai pas choisi ce prénom au hasard. Seuls les fans de _Supernatural _comprendront le clin d'œil.

Alors dites moi cette suite vous plait ?

**Reviews !**


	6. If Happy Ending did exist

Excusez-moi pour ce long retard de publication, J'ai de bonnes raison mais elles sont assez personnelles. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.

Merci à vous tous de suivre et lire cette histoire.

**Merci** à **lolyyaoi, Rinininette, Kooly, choco97, Moga-Moga, Yuuchan, TheGothNana, 2gather,mianon, bmw, Kira potter malfoy, Sangoline, , Chanlight, mama, mery, Shashiin, nahty, Yuuki momoru, vinnycmoi, sane-chan, Tirose, moi, Rose de la banquise, Diderot, Eimiko,Vampire1803, chouchou.**

Et bien-sûr, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu même s'ils n'ont pas laissé une trace de leur passage, et aux **22 Follows.**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**OoO**_

_Chapitre six_**.**_**If happy ending did exist.**_

_« __Dear beloved,__  
><em>_If this love only exists in my dreams,__  
><em>_**Don't wake me up**__… »_

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que tout était redevenu à la normale dans la vie de Sasuke. Une semaine sans nouvelles de Naruto ou n'importe qui d'autre de l'entourage du blond.

Shikamaru était réapparu quelques jours plus-tôt sans donner d'explication sur son absence. Même Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre trop obnubilé par sa propre situation. D'ailleurs une certaine distance s'était crée entre lui et son meilleur ami, chacun d'eux ne voulant pas inquiéter l'autre.

Sasuke avait rendu visite à son grand frère et ses parents. Tous avaient l'air préoccupé à cause de sa soudaine envie de vacances et sa réapparition des semaines plus tard. Itachi s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez son petit frère.

Tout d'abords il avait un tatouage voyant à la base du cou, ce qui était fortement déconseillé dans leur métier. De plus son frère n'aimait pas ce genre de choses indélébile. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder la raison de ce tatouage ou même de son voyage, le brun évitait soigneusement le sujet. Tout comme il fuyait tout sujet ayant rapport avec l'actualité.

Il lisait rarement le journal contrairement à son habitude. L'écran plasma de son salon avait fini en milles morceaux par les bons soins de Sasuke, un soir où Itachi s'était invité chez lui pour voir un film ensemble. Un flash info avait annoncé qu'un ouragan avait dévasté une des cotes du Japon, engendrant un très grand nombre de victime. Sasuke s'était levé d'un bond, fracassant l'écran en répétant inlassablement que rien n'était de sa faute.

Itachi s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras, essayant vainement de calmer son frère. Ce dernier s'était refermé encore plus sur lui-même, malgré tout les efforts de l'ainé il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

…

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, passant une main distraite dans sa chevelure ébène. Il s'était retiré du monde afin de ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité qui lui broyait les entrailles. Des milliers de personnes avaient perdues la vie à cause de…

Il secoua la tête refusant de penser à ce sujet sensible. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Shikamaru. Ce dernier frappait à sa porte en l'appelant en même temps.

A peine Sasuke ouvrit la porte que son meilleur ami se rua à l'intérieur, brandissant son I phone devant les yeux sombres du brun. Son discours semblait incohérent tant il allait vite.

« Un tsunami a dévasté le Japon, Sasuke ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »Finit-il par articuler à bout de souffle

Sasuke le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Ses yeux fixèrent le petit écran où une vidéo montrait l'étendue des dégâts.

« Comment ça ? »

« Gaara m'a parlé de Naruto et toi… Il m'a surtout parlé de Kyûbi, c'est le plus puissant des démons Sasuke. Si tu laisses Naruto, ce n'est pas que le Japon qui va être détruite… Une semaine seulement sans te voir et un tsunami rase pratiquement l'ile »

Shikamaru regarda droit dans les yeux son meilleur ami, espérant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais ce dernier était fidèle à lui-même, un visage fermé sans aucune émotion. Un véritable Uchiwa en somme.

« Sasuke, s'il te plait interviens… il est là-bas, à Hokkaido… »

**OOO**

_**F**__ils du soleil, précipite ton déclin. Etreins les ténèbres et embrasse ta perdition._

Environ une demi-heure après le départ de Shikamaru, Sasuke se tenait, debout, au milieu de sonsalon. Fraichement rasé et décidé à accomplir son devoir. Sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce vide, quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme apparut affichant un rictus moqueur.

« Et bien, Sasuke Uchiwa… Tu t'es enfin décidé ? » Le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers le brun examinant sa tenue.

« Emmènes-moi à lui »

Un éclat de rire répondit à la demande de Sasuke. Sa patience atteignait ses limites, ses poings se serrèrent essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Premièrement, ta tenue ne correspond pas donc… » Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre. Une brise glacée entoura le corps de Sasuke. En un clin d'œil, son costume Armani laissa place à un kimono japonais noir. « Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ton chauffeur donc quand tu le verras dis-lui de s'arranger pour que vous vous rencontriez vous-mêmes, sans aide extérieure » Continua le démon.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Neji » Grinça des dents Sasuke sous le regard moqueur de son homologue.

L'Hyuga ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et claqua de nouveau des doigts. Les murs blancs du salon se mirent à tourbillonner. Un vent glacé soufflait forçant Sasuke à fermer les yeux et à se protéger les yeux de ses avant-bras.

Tous s'arrêta subitement, aussi vite que ça avait commençait. Le brun ré-ouvrit ses paupières, une lumière blanche l'éblouit. Il se trouvait dans une immense chambre face à une fenêtre tout aussi grande. Elle donnait une superbe vue sur un jardin verdoyant et coloré par de nombreuses fleurs.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun soupira en reconnaissant la voix dans son dos. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était qu'il en finisse au plus vite. Il se retourna lentement, comme il s'y attendait Naruto se tenait debout face à lui l'air complètement ahuri.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par Sasuke. « Je fais ici ? »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer attendant impatiemment la suite. La peur et l'espoir lui broyaient les entrailles. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

L'idée qu'il devait probablement rêver lui traversa un instant l'esprit. Jamais il n'aurait espéré la présence du brun en ces lieux, surtout avec une telle tenue. Un rictus étira les lèvres pleines du démon en apercevant le tourbillon brodé sur le coté gauche du Kimono. Le coté du cœur et signe de son appartenance à Naruto, surtout au clan Namikaze dont l'emblème était le dit tourbillon.

L'attention de Naruto se reporta sur le visage de Sasuke, alors que celui-ci lui parlait. Le blond devait bien admettre qu'il avait eu de la chance, car de tout les réceptacles Sasuke était vraiment le plus beau. Sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux ébène et ses grands yeux couleur ancre le démarquaient largement des autres. De plus, les tenues traditionnelles japonaises lui allaient à merveilles.

« Hey ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules du démon. Sa main halée alla vers sa nuque, signe qu'il était gêné.

« Pas vraiment… »

Sasuke soupira en se massant les tempes. Un silence oppressant tomba subitement dans la chambre, brisé par les pas feutrés du brun. Il se dirigea vers le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, défaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses habits.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Fais ce que tu as à faire et finissons en le plus vite possible… » Sa voix avait beau être qu'un murmure, elle résonna pourtant dans la chambre tel un gang. Les pupilles azurs virèrent à l'orange, l'atmosphère devint pesante sous l'aura du blond.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son homologue, plongeant ses yeux onyx parfaitement neutre dans l'azur orangé en fusion.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Son ton calme et indifférent suffirent sortir Naruto hors de ses gants. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva près du brun, envahissant son espace personnel.

« Que penses-tu faire Uchiwa ? » Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude et plus menaçante.

« Je t'empêche de ravager ce pays »

Malgré tous les efforts du brun pour ne rien laisser paraitre de sa peur, sa voix vacilla l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu une réaction pareille de la part du blond.

« En jouant les catins ? »

Les fins sourcils de Sasuke sous froncèrent sous l'appellation. Il devait rester calme malgré tout et en finir au plus vite. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de reprendre sa vie, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si c'était se voiler la face, il préféra cette situation à celle où il était l'âme-sœur d'un démon.

Etrangement, les mots du blond lui firent mal. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais c'était là au fond de lui. Il n'aimait pas que Naruto le voit ainsi. Ses poings se resserrèrent essayant vainement de rejeter ce genre de penser.

« Je ne veux pas être la cause de tant de mort. Si je dois passer par ton lit pour ça alors je le ferais »

…

Shikamaru tournait en rond dans son bureau, essayant vainement de se calmer. Cela faisait une semaine que Sasuke avait disparu. Pourtant des mails lui arrivaient régulièrement, des mails contenant le travail soigneusement fait qu'aurait dû faire Sasuke s'il avait été au siège de la société.

Un bip retentit, une féminine électronique lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Encore un autre mail de source privée. Le brun soupira en jurant intérieurement.

Depuis la disparition du brun, les choses s'étaient à peu près calmées. Plus de cataclysme naturel, plus de mort. Par contre, sa vie à lui s'était transformée en cauchemar. Gaara se manifestait de plus en plus…

« Un sou pour tes pensées. » Murmura une voix non-loin de Shikamaru

« Oublie-moi ne serait-ce qu'une journée Gaara » Le Nara releva vers le nouveau venu un regard las et usé.

Un rire moqueur retentit, le roux se rapprocha de son âme-sœur jusqu'à passer une main dans sa chevelure.

« Cela m'est impossible même si je le voulais, amour »

Shikamaru se leva s'éloignant le plus possible du démon. Il se porta devant l'immense baie-vitrée de son bureau. Ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes dans ses poches, dans une manœuvre de défense. Essayant d'adopter un masque d'indifférence.

« Où se trouve Sasuke ? » finit-il par articuler

« Quelque part en sécurité… Je ne peux t'en dire plus » Répondit après un moment Gaara.

Le brun serra les poings, sa colère était bien visible. Il se retourna vers le démon, le trouvant assis à son bureau.

« Pourquoi ? » Grinça-il des dents

« Je ne peux pas c'est tout. C'est entre Naruto et Sasuke et je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres… »

Shikamaru s'avança dangereusement vers le roux, posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

« Tu n'aimes pas te mêler de affaires des autres ? Ne me fait pas rire. Tu ne fais que ca ! Tu as détruit mon mariage ! Ma femme est sur le point de me quitter à cause toi, mon meilleur ami a disparu à cause de _ton_ meilleur ami… Ame-sœur s'est vite dit ! Pour une fois que je te demande un truc tu n'es même pas fichu de répondre ! »

Le brun continuait de déverser des flots de paroles parfois incohérents, extériorisant sa colère, son inquiétude trop longtemps retenue. Gaara le laissa faire, se contentant d'écouter patiemment ses injures, ses plaintes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shikamaru se tut prenant place dans un des fauteuils face au bureau.

« Je te déteste toi et tout tes semblables Gaara. » murmura à bout de souffle le brun, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Comme une vaine tentative pour fuir la réalité.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Gaara disparut dans une brise brûlante avant de réapparaitre près de son amant, dispersant du sable tout autour d'eux.

Shikamaru, qui ne l'avait pas vu faire, se sentit tiré en arrière avant que son dos n'entre violemment en contact avec le fauteuil. Le roux s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant, le dominant de sa hauteur. Son regard d'habitude vert émeraude vira au noir ébène. Sa voix retentit telle une menace faisant frissonner son prisonnier.

« Ne me compare pas à eux Shikamaru ! Si j'agissais comme _mes semblables _comme tu les nommes si bien, je t'aurai déjà fait prisonnier au fin fond d'un quelconque enfer dans un de mes domaines ! Je t'ai toujours laissé la liberté d'agir comme bon te semble… Et pour ton ami, destinée a déjà remanier son avenir trop de fois. Je ne peux pas intervenir… »

Le roux se rapprocha encore plus de son amant, effleurant de ses lèvres son oreille avant d'y susurrer dangereusement.

« Cesse de te plaindre et fait face à ton destin… »

Gaara disparut une nouvelle fois, laissant derrière lui une autre brise brulante accompagnée de sable doré.

Shikamaru prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses esprits avant de faire comme l'avait suggérer Gaara, _faire face à son destin_.

Il passa l'après midi dans son bureau, en communication avec son avocat afin d'arranger son divorce. S'il devait être l'âme sœur d'un démon, sa femme ne devint en aucun cas payer les frais. Connaissant Gaara, Shikamaru savait que le roux passerait à l'action tôt ou tard. Il ne voulait absolument pas que sa cher et tendre Temari se retrouve prisonnière d'un quelconque enfer par sa faute.

**OoO **

_« Je tombe dans ce cycle d'événements qui se répètent encore et encore  
>ce corps est comme une spirale, même si je renais, immobile je continuerai d'errer… »<em>

**Pendant ce temps au japon…**

« Je ne veux pas être la cause de tant de mort. Si je dois passer par ton lit pour ça alors je le ferais »

« Neji a probablement raison… »

Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa manœuvre d'effeuillage, se retournant vers le blond. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée regardant obstinément ses pieds.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on procède comme la dernière fois…T'effacer la mémoire. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, le murmure de son interlocuteur résonna à ses oreilles aussi fort qu'un gang.

« Hors de question ! » Tonna-t-il se surprenant lui-même que Naruto. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette possibilité ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Pourtant cela serait la meilleure façon pour nous de recommencer… » Continua Naruto sur le même, faisant fi de la réponse du brun.

Une aura rouge l'entourait progressivement alors qu'un éclair bleuté émanait du bout de ses doigts. Il releva son regard noir vers le brun, s'approchant lentement de lui. Sa main se leva des les airs se rapprochant du front pâle.

« Naruto ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! »

Le cri désespéré de Sasuke résonna dans la pièce, le regard noir se porta sur sa victime attendant la suite.

Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, jamais il n'eut aussi peur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Il essaya de se contenir avant que sa voix s'élève aussi faible qu'un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas une solution Naruto… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas t'oublier encore une fois…S'il te plait arrête. »

« C'est la seule solution, je ne peux vivre qu'en ayant seulement ton corps Sasuke… Je suis désolé »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit le brun avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une douce chaleur l'entourait. Des images défilaient devant lui aspirées par un tourbillon d'air. Sa tête tambourinait lui donnant une migraine atroce, son cou le brulait.

Ses souvenirs aux côtés de Naruto, sa transformation tout s'évaporait de sa mémoire doucement laissant place à un néon effrayant et froid.

**OoO**

_« Même maintenant que je me suis échappé du désert de mes pensées, je ne peux pas me rappeler  
>A chaque fois que je poursuis ma mémoire, je perds toujours mon cœur de vue au même endroit… »<em>

Un éclair rouge sang traversa le ciel de l'enfer alors que Gaara ouvrit les portes qui donnèrent sur la salle de travail de destinée.

« Dis-moi que c'était écrit ! »

Ino délaissa son métier à tisser, se retournant vers le nouveau venant lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Quoi donc ? » Sa voix douce résonna dans la pièce calmant étrangement le démon.

« Il y'a quelques minutes j'ai ressenti le pouvoir d'oblivion de Naruto… »

Les yeux écarquillés du roux suivirent le moindre geste de la blonde alors qu'elle se retourna continuant son travail.

« Sasuke Uchiwa a perdu la mémoire par les mains de Naruto, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va s'arranger »

« Je ne vois pas comment… »

Gaara s'affala dans un des fauteuils présents dans la salle. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Ses yeux contemplèrent le plafond richement décorés.

« Un nouveau commencement Gaara… Une renaissance. C'est la meilleure solution pour eux. »

« J'ai peur pour Naruto…En plus, j'en suis sûr qu'un bon nombre de changements vont se passer désormais. Au fond je crois que les « _ils vécurent heureux_ » ne sont pas pour nous…»

« Détrompes toi Gaara, le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait. Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plait, j'ai beaucoup à faire… »

**OoO**

_« Incapable de me tenir sur quelque chose, je dérive. Amenons ça jusqu'à la fin de nos propres actions._

_Endors-toi »_

Sasuke sortait paisiblement de son sommeil, papillonnant des yeux. Il reconnu les murs de sa chambre, son appartement… Par contre, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, habillé d'un simple boxer noir. Surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait les jours précédent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou noir à la place où devaient se trouvaient ses souvenirs.

A tâtons il attrapa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, composant le numéro de son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques secondes ce dernier finit par décrocher.

« Shikamaru, j'ai besoin de toi » Sasuke fut surprit par sa voix qui était faible et très roque comme s'il avait crié toute la nuit.

« J'arrive tout de suite »

Shikamaru soupira en ayant une impression de déjà-vu. Il prit les clés de sa voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il quitta une maison vide et froide, en savant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

**MoM**

**Laissez vos impressions, s'il vous plait.**

**Excusez les fautes d'orthographe. **

**PlayList **

Kokia- _Karma_

Chris Brown-_Don't wake me up_

Maroon5-_Payphone._


End file.
